


Covert Operations

by Ominae



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery, Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Black Operations, Conspiracy, Detectives, Espionage, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Paranormal Investigators, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominae/pseuds/Ominae
Summary: The Center investigates a string of supernatural incidents in Yasoinaba. One of their agents, who's there by chance, is ordered to be activated. The agency finds itself entangled by the supernatural and by shady organizations that want the power behind the murders. A crossover with Assassin's Creed/Martin Mystery cartoon. Starts after Yu Narukami is in town for a few days.An AU of Persona 4 written with technothriller-like stuff.Also available in Fanfiction.net





	1. Off Duty Ends

Persona 4: Covert Operations

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters from the Persona series belong to Atlus Japan and Aniplex. Same thing goes with the appearance of any characters from the Devil Summoner series. All characters from the Assassin's Creed series and the Martin Mystery cartoon belong to Ubisoft and to Marathon. All other characters belong to yours truly. Any cameo appearance of characters from other franchises/series belong to the original copyright holder/s.

Chapter 1: Off Duty Ends

* * *

April 2010

Chechen Republic, Northern Caucasian District, Russian Federation

* * *

_("I saw him heading towards the forest! Come on!")_

_Loud voices in Chechen were heard when armed men from the Chechen Ministry of Internal Affairs or MVD, specifically from the 141st Akhmad Kadyrov Special Purpose Police Regiment in Russian-made DPM Woodland camo, various combat vests, black combat boots and NII Stali Ssh-68M combat helmets, opened fire with their IZHMASH AK-74M assault rifles at a person running away from them._

_It was hard to say who the person is or what was his physical features since the person running wore a black balaclava, a Guatemalan Jungle Digital BDU and tac vest with an Arsenal AR-M1F assault rifle. The masked man opened fire on pursuing MVD officers to keep them pinned down from chasing him._

_("Get down!")_

_The PPSM-2 officers took cover, either using the trees or getting prone and hope that the 5.45 Russian bullets hit the ground._

_Dammit! They're still onto me._

_The AR-M1F-armed person kept running after he fired the assault rifle, intending on making it to his destination._

**_"You okay there?"_ **

_The person received a radio transmission from a friendly just when he was about to outrun his MVD pursuers._

**_"Almost there! Are we still going to rendezvous with the Ichkerian Peacekeepers?!"_ **

**_"MOM doesn't think it's a good idea until we can throw off the MVD off the trail!"_ **

**_"And how's that going to happen?!"_ **

_His answer came about when he heard automatic gunfire from behind with the screams of the PPSM-2 officers heard from a distance._

**_"Happy now? I got the IPs to give us a hand with the ambush. From what I'm being told right now, they'll going to get their attention instead of you."_ **

**_"Yeah, whatever. Let's get out of here. I've secured what the FSB was trying to keep secret in Chechnya."_ **

_The armed person reached out to a empty vest pouch and examined an item wrapped up tightly in old cloth._

* * *

April 14, 2011

The Center, Unknown Location

* * *

In the huge operations room of The Center, a [Caucasian woman with short black hair in her white Center coat, pants and high heels](http://martin-mystery.wikia.com/wiki/M.O.M.) was busy overseeing today's operation in Japan. A while ago, Center personnel from the organization's Security and Intelligence Division have reported a spike in paranormal readings from Yamanashi Prefecture. Specifically in the small town of Yasoinaba.

"Status report." MOM asked the analysts for any information after she walked inside.

"We found some spikes in Yasoinaba as of a few minutes ago." An analyst worked on his console to get a closeup of Yasoinaba on the map. "It's just like a few days ago when local police reported in a missing person's case."

"Which area?"

"Over there, ma'am."

A red dot blinking was shown on the map, which was located in the town's lone police station.

"The police station?" MOM murmured when she got a good look at it.

[A small green alien in a hovercraft went inside and hovered near the woman.](http://martin-mystery.wikia.com/wiki/Billy)

"Did something happen, MOM?"

MOM turned around to address the green alien. "Looks like we picked up another paranormal spike in this part of Japan. Just like the other time when our weather satellite noticed the recent appearance of fog with the rain in the area."

"The SID analysts did say that it shouldn't happen like that. Not in that kind of weather."

MOM remembered the report as well. When she read it over, it just gave her a very bad feeling. She then asked, "Is the spikes going strong?"

"Yes, MOM." The analyst replied. "It's going steady for a while in the station. It's not going away any time now."

_If that's the case, I need to have him reactivated again even though he's not due to report to duty for another month or so since he last changed schools._

"Billy," MOM spoke to the alien again. "did the SID report anything else today?"

"Only reports from our Japanese agents on a new urban legend called the Midnight Channel, which originated from Yasoinaba."

MOM continued to stare at the location of the Yasoinaba Police Station before she handed her next order.

"Get SHADOW mobilized at once. I want a team to be ready in a few hours for this case. It doesn't matter who's in it, just as long as he or she has East Asian physical features."

"Understood, MOM."

"For now, we need to get a good look at this urban legend. See if there's anything connecting to the mysterious fog."

* * *

April 13, 2011

Dojima Residence, Residential District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

A teenager had just arrived in the house owned by Yasoinaba police officer Ryotaro Dojima, which was empty since he was busy with work while his only daughter, Nanako, was still in school. He arrived late in the afternoon since one of his classmates took him to the town's Junes department store where he was shown the food court. He also had the opportunity to meet one of his seniors at work.

"Hm?"

He noted that his Apple iPhone 4 vibrated in the left pocket of his pants. Taking the smartphone in his hands, he saw an unregistered number on the screen.

 **"Hello?"** The teenager answered the phone call after he got inside the house, taking off his shoes before he went up the stairs.

 **< "I'm sorry to interrupt you with a month's worth of vacation time left, but I'm officially reactivating you as of this moment.">** MOM's voice was heard on the other line, speaking to him in English.

 **< "I don't understand.">** The teen was a bit upset when he heard the news and spoke in English. **< "I'm suppose to have this month left as part of my hiatus before I report back for duty.">**

**< "It's quite urgent that you head back to SHADOW duty at once, agent Yu Narukami. The Center's detected spikes in paranormal activities for the past few days now, especially before and after you arrived in Yasoinaba.">**

**< "But how...">**

**< "For starters, the confirmed death of a Mayumi Yamano happened with a spike in paranormal activities.">**

_What now? I'm due to report back to SHADOW after this month. But do I blow that off since I'm spending time with uncle?_

**< "We've received word that the same spikes are in the town's police station. Do you know anything that happened today? Even the slightest detail could help.">**

Yu thought carefully about his superior's questions before he replied. < **"I heard some gossip from the school's seniors that a girl named Saki Konishi left a bit earlier from school than usual to head to work at Junes yesterday. That's about the time I came across a murder scene in the town." >**

 **< "The local department store huh? It's possible that something happened to her on the way and the police wanted to ask her about it.">** Some silence lingered on the line before MOM continued. **< "I asked SID to check on any Junes records regarding the girl. They mentioned about her leaving early again to head to the station.">**

_The station? What is she doing there?_

**< "I want you over there to check the station and see if something's going on. You obviously can't go there through the front door. So you'll need to sneak around.">**

Yu sighed when he heard MOM's order. **< "All right, MOM. I'll go and have a quick look.">**

**< "I'll have Billy relay any additional info that the SID may come across.">**

**< "Am I doing this for SHADOW work in an under the radar capacity?">**

**< "That's right. You're going in alone since I'm still in the process of assembling a team. If you're caught, then I'll proceed to spread information that you're just a thrill seeker and urban explorer looking for kicks. Understand?">**

**< "Understood, MOM. I'll head out as soon as I can.">**

**< "You'll find a dead drop point en route to the station. Just head past the MOEL gas station and search the benches nearby.">**

**< "Right.">**

**< "I pray for your success, agent Narukami.>**

"Being called back in a time like this..." Yu sighed after he ended the phone call with MOM. "Just what I really need."

He placed his schoolbag down next to the desk and walked over to his closet.

The closet door opened up, revealing a small box that was tucked in the corner.

Yu was about to open it up when he settled for taking a peek instead.

_I probably don't need it for this op._

The teen got his dark blue hoodie jacket, gray shirt, black jogging pants and his white Nike running shoes.

_Haven't been in the field for a while. Hope I can pack a mean punch if I have to use it._

* * *

In front of MOEL gas station, South Shopping District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu was seen jogging towards the direction of the MOEL gas station when he stopped at the bus stop area in front of it. He crouched in front of it, pretending to check on the laces of his running shoes. Yu looked below the benches and saw something was attached underneath it.

_Here goes._

He grabbed the small box attached underneath the bench and opened the cover to secure a watch that resembled the Casio digital watches in the market. Also included in the box was a bluetooth-based headset, an iPhone 4 smartphone and a pen-shaped object. He wore the headset on his right ear, pocketed the smartphone and tucked the pen into the left pocket of his hoodie.

The box was quickly attached underneath the bench before anyone began to look at him and wonder if he was doing something fishy.

Jogging towards the direction of the station with his hoodie up at all times to hide his face, Yu received a phone call when he felt the smartphone vibrate in the right pocket of his jogging pants. He pressed on the headset's button to pick up the call.

 **< "Hey, Yu. It's Billy.">** Billy greeted Yu on the line with enthusiasm in his voice. **< "So did ya pick up the stuff from the dead drop?">**

 **< "I did.">** Yu replied as he kept up his jogging pace. **< "Is MOM around, Billy?">**

**< "She's having a meeting with the SID to figure out what to do next. I assume she told you that she's preparing to assemble a SHADOW team for the Yasoinaba case?">**

**< "She did.">**

Billy sighed on the line before he said. **< "Just letting you know that the paranormal readings are still going constant in the station, Yu.">**

**< "Thanks for the update, Billy. I should be at the station in a while.">**

**< "Use the O-Watch's communicator when you get the chance to do so. We need to test it out on the field.">**

**< "All right, all right.">**

As Yu ended the call, he was already near the outskirts of the Yasoinaba Police Station. He placed his right hand on the black neck gaiter and moved it up to cover his nose and mouth.

* * *

Yasoinaba Police Station, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu found himself at the outskirts of the police station. He looked around to see if anyone was around, civilians and police officers alike.

"Coast is clear."

He ran towards the station's parking lot by jogging in front of the station. Since the area didn't have walls around the building, it was much harder for him to sneak into the place.

_There's gotta be a way to get inside._

Yu kept looking at the station's exterior until he spotted a fire escape door located at the west side of the station. In front of it was an allocated area for police vehicles since the front was reserved for civilian vehicles and for police vehicles for a short period of time. In addition, the area was also partially fenced off to non-police vehicles.

"Perfect." Yu ran until he was able to crouch behind a parked Toyota Crown squad car. The said location gave him a good view of the fire escape door.

Taking the smartphone out, he saw that it was locked with a biometric fingerprint access. Yu used his left thumb to unlock the phone.

On the phone was several phone apps that aren't available in the market, made specifically by the Center's R&D Division for SHADOW agents.

"Nothing that I can use to do a blackout." Yu murmured while he peeked out from behind the squad car.

Seeing that it was clear, Yu jogged up to the door and slightly opened it. He thanked the stars that it wasn't wired to the fire alarm.

With the area clear of all officers, Yu maintained the hood over his head and ran up the steps.

* * *

April 14, 2011

The Center, Unknown Location

* * *

With MOM gone from the operations room for the meantime, Billy was placed in charge of overseeing the operation to search the police station. The op was sanctioned by MOM in her official capacity as Center director. SHADOW is one of the few units in the organization authorized to do black ops work at the discretion of the SHADOW head agent if and when joint work with either the police or the military would not be beneficial.

Such as the possibility that someone in the station may have supernatural powers. But so far, SID has yet to bring evidence to suggest that theory.

 **< "The map of the station should be uploaded to your phone, Yu.">** Billy spoke to Yu through his headset.

 **< "Thanks, Billy. This'll come in handy. I'm at the emergency staircase as I speak.">** Yu gave Billy his thanks.

**< "MOM says that you'll be updated when the team is ready.">**

**< "Okay. Thanks.">**

Billy continued to observe Yu's infiltration on the map. He ordered the analyst to secure and upload the blueprints of the Yasoinaba Police Station on the main screen.

* * *

April 13, 2011

Yasoinaba Police Station, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu reached up to the third floor of the station, which has some of the its interrogation rooms located, according to the blueprint maps provided to his smartphone. He was told by Billy on his headset that the paranormal signature was coming from one out of the two interrogation rooms on the floor.

"Great." Yu opened the door slowly and peeked to see two uniformed officers walking down the corridor, their backs facing him. "How am I going to find out which interrogation room I should check?"

 **< "Hey Yu. Are you still there?"** **>** Yu heard Billy's voice again on the headset since he didn't end the transmission.

 **< "I'm at the designated floor.">** The SHADOW agent whispered. **< "There seems to be a few officers roaming around. I can't go and show myself without getting into trouble.">**

"Stay put. I'll ask someone to check on the possibility of doing a blackout on the station."

_If only he was here. He can probably use a demon to eavesdrop on the interrogation rooms._

**< "All right. We're ready to cut the power in the station.">**

**< "Do it.">**

At his signal, the entire station went dark.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Get someone to check the power?!"

**< "You're clear!">**

Thanks to the power being cut, Yu was able to get out and run towards the interrogation rooms. The corridor's emergency lights kicked in due to the power outage.

**< "The corridor you're on should have the interrogation rooms on the right side. You should be able to find the doors leading to them.">**

Yu saw the first interrogation room door and opened it slightly. He saw someone being pushed into the screen of a CRT-type TV set, but he couldn't make out the person since the room's old emergency lights didn't give much to go on aside from the fact that the person pushed inside the TV had a Yasogami High School uniform. It gave the assailant the perfect opportunity to hide his face due to the bad lights.

He grabbed his pen device and clicked the button to activate the voice modulator to hide his real voice from whoever he was facing in the room.

 **"Hold it! What did you do to that girl?!"** Yu challenged the person who had just shoved a person literally into the TV.

"So you must be the hero who's out there to save the damsel in distress, huh?"

**"Out of my way."**

"Yeah? You and what army..."

**"Me and this army!"**

Yu and the suit-wearing man got into a struggle before the former gave the latter two punches to the chest, followed by a hook to the face.

"Why you!" The suit-wearing man grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him towards the TV.

_What the?_

"Since you want to get her so badly, how's about I help you get inside?"

Yu was being shoved onto the CRT TV screen after the agent got tackled. The man threw some stacks of paper at him as a form of distraction. He felt his body being pushed inside, feeling his back go in first before his head and neck came next. Yu had his hands to keep him from falling inside.

"I'm not going down that easy!"

As the rest of his body was being pushed (violently in fact), Yu decided to kick the assailant hard in the chin just to keep him off his feet. But while the kick helped him get the assailant away, it only made him go inside the screen completely since he can't see where his kick was going.

_I can't see where the kick went to, but I knew I hit that guy._

He didn't have to celebrate since he was falling inside. Yu placed his hands and arms on his head and tucked his legs to his chest in order to protect himself from any hard impact.

* * *

Unknown Area

* * *

_Where am I?_

The SHADOW operative couldn't see a thing. The only he can hear was some footsteps.

_The fog's so thick that I can hardly see anything._

"Who's coming?"

Out of the fog was something that resembled a bear mascot from a local fair or amusement park. It had a blue head with a red body. Yu immediately ensured the voice scrambler was turned on, which was located in the pocket of his jogging pants with the zipper slightly open to access it before he closed it.

 **"Pardon me..."** He asked the bear, speaking in a baritone voice thanks to the scrambler. **"Do you know where am I?"**

The bear eyed him for a few minutes before it challenged him. "You need to leave! This place is too dangerous for humans!"

_Dangerous?_

**"Look! I don't have time to debate with you!"** Yu got his Center-issued smartphone and showed him an image of Saki obtained by the group's intelligence division. **"I'm looking for this girl and for I know, she's in danger if she stays here!"**

The bear covered his head with his paws, realizing that Yu is adamant to stay until he can find her.

"Okay, okay." The bear sighed and gave him a pair of glasses. "I see that you need to look for her, but you need to take these."

Yu took the glasses and wore them. He was amazed to see that the fog was gone, which meant that he can move around and find his way.

_What the hell is this?_

He looked at the ground and noted that there was silhouettes of humans drawn onto the floor, but he decided to keep it in mind for the meantime.

 **"Thanks, bear."** Yu thanked him before he ran off. He made sure the hood covered his head and eyes.

"Wait for me!" The bear ran alongside him. "It's dangerous if you go alone!"

**"You know your way around?"**

The bear nodded. "I lived here ever since I was born. Besides, I know where she went."

**"Okay, lead the way."**

The bear nodded before it introduced himself. "My name is Teddie. What yours?"

Yu decided to keep his name out for now. **"I'm Souji. Souji Seta."**

* * *

After what appears to be minutes spent at navigating through the new area, Teddie brought Seta to an area that greatly resembled Yasoinaba's Central Shopping District. It was a good thing that he got a map of the place after he arrived in the town in order to study the layout.

_This area's like the Central Shopping District... How did this place make an exact likeness of the district?_

"I found her going to this place." Teddie said when he stopped near the direction of Konishi Liquors. "Does this area ring a bell?"

Yu looked at the signs that says Konishi Liquors in Japanese. **"Yeah..."** He replied in the same baritone voice. **"This is it."**

He was about to go in when he noted that Teddie wasn't going inside with him.

"I... I'm beary afraid, Souji-san." Teddie explained his reasons why he wasn't going inside. "T..the best thing I can do is to provide tactical support in case you have to fight."

The SHADOW agent glared at Teddie hard that the bear began to feel nervous.

"Ooo...okay! Wait for me!"

Yu went inside to check the interior of the shop. It was the same as it was described in the brochures that advertise the shop as one of the most famous liquor shops in Yamanashi Prefecture. He took cover and took a peek from around the corner. While he was able to see a table nearby, he didn't have time to examine it since Saki's life was in danger.

_Where is she?_

The hooded teen saw Saki was alive and well, but she was standing on an area that wasn't a part of the actual Konishi Liquors shop.

_The floor she's standing on. It looks like the area where I landed on back there a while ago... I guess I need to report the existence of the Mayonaka TV urban myth as real to MOM._

"I just really hate the Hanamuras for what they're doing to the store, my folks and even to Naoki. I just wish everything would just go away!"

"That voice..." Yu murmured. "That's Saki Konishi. And there's another one." He can visually tell that the other Saki Konishi was fake due to her eyes since they were colored yellow.

Teddie stood behind Yu, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Soon, the spotlights on the same TV studio set focused on Saki when they were turned on.

"NO! That's not true! You're just spouting out lies! I'm really nice to Yosuke!"

"Really?" The other Saki smirked. "Allow me to refresh your memory and see they have the same opinion as you..."

Saki began to hear the thoughts of her classmates and friends at Junes. Even the neighbors.

"I betcha Saki went to work with Junes so that she can do some kinda honeytrap plot to the Hanamura's only child.."

"Naw, man. I remember someone telling me that Saki's got some big blackmail revenge plan on the manager when she got to work in Junes. Heard it's got something to do with her family business."

"I feel sorry for that girl. Having to work in that awful place ever since it opened up. I don't know what's happening to her parents."

"What is going on with the Konishis? Honestly, I don't know what came into their minds when I got word that she applied to work in that damn store..."

"You see... I really, really hate that Yosuke kid." The other Saki giggled and pretended to cry and pout. "You can't hide your true feelings. This... is who you really are, Saki Konishi. I am you, after all."

"NO! NO!" The actual Saki shouted. "YOU'RE NOT ME! YOU'RE NOT ME AT ALL!"

"Oh that's perfect. In fact, that's really, really perfect!"

An earthquake erupted from the stage when Yu dashed in to move Saki out of the way.

 **"Move!"** Yu noted that she was getting weak. Most likely due to the environment.

 **"Keep her safe, Teddie."** He motioned Teddie to come and let her sit up on one of the shelves when she sat down, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"What are you going to do about... it?!" Teddie pointed to Saki's other self, seeing it laugh for a few seconds.

[Afterwards, it changed into a hulking behemoth that has half its body visible with its legs in the hole. It looked like a demon with a skull face on it and horns on top of its head. It had black wings on its back with its giant hands stuck on the floor due to its long claws. On its mouth hanged the very likeness of Saki, still with its white eyes and clutching onto a kitchen knife.](http://green-mamba.deviantart.com/art/P4-Shadow-Saki-515909458)

**"What I do best!"** Yu eyed the glass display that had kitchen knives made for Konishi Liquors. He used his left elbow to smash the display case before he secured one of the knives inside.

The hooded teen held it via reverse grip.

 **"What's this, Teddie?"** Yu called for the bear's attention. **"What's this thing I'm facing?"**

"It's a Shadow!" Teddie quickly answered. "In this case, it's the girl's own self, trying to prove to her about her real feelings!"

 **"A Shadow huh?"** Yu murmured. _Then it's like the case files we got debriefed on with the case in Sumaru City. Problem is I doubt this knife can cut it for me._

"I am a Shadow... The true self." The hulking Shadow huffed. "I'll get rid of anything that gets in my way...!"

The hulking Shadow eyed Yu, although it can't see his face since his hood obstructed his sight.

"You're first!"

The hulking Shadow raised its right hand up in the air before it began to bring it down to smash Yu into the floor, already clenched.

* * *

April 14, 2011

The Center, Unknown Location

* * *

MOM secured bio datas of qualified field agents as requested from Billy. From the list alone, she counted around four people who are of East Asian descent. They were also either near Narukami's age or just a year older or younger than him.

"Just the right amount of people needed for this op. I'll need to brief them as soon as I can."

From what she read up on them, all of them were in SHADOW. It was perfect since she needed them to support Narukami in Yasoinaba by acting as his eyes and ears due to his status as a student in the town, which left him little options to help him roam outside unless he was out with friends or doing errands on behalf of the Dojimas.

_I'm sure Agent Narukami can think of something._

When MOM went through their bio data, she found some things interesting about them. One of them was the current Raido Kuzunoha from Japan, who had been recruited into the Center many years ago thanks to the handiwork of her predecessors when the organization was mysteriously contacted by someone who had the title of Herald of Yatagarasu, which meant that the person was working on behalf of [the mythological Japanese creature known as Yatagarasu](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three-legged_crow#Japan).

After all, anyone who has worked in the Center knows that most myths taught by their fellow countrymen are real.

She continued to dig through the folders. Two agents who had dabbled in being demon summoners hailed from the Philippines and Malaysia of ethnic Chinese origin, both of them male. A female agent was also included, who is from South Korea.

Rumors has it that at least one of the agents in the team has access to a special supernatural ability known as "Persona". The rumors didn't specify about this, except that those with the ability can summon it in the heat of battle.

_All of them can speak Japanese in various degrees from fluent to conversational levels aside from agent Kuzunoha. This should be good. They'll be able to do their work as long as no one suspects them to be not Japanese unless he or she finds out._

"Excuse me, MOM." Billy hovered inside her office unannounced. "I brought the agents in as requested."

"Thank you, Billy. Tell them that I'll do the debriefing from the office. I don't have time to head to the nearest briefing room."

"Understood, MOM."

* * *

April 13, 2011

Twisted Shopping District

* * *

[(Boss Theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSogA-vzQWM)

**"Hah!"**

Yu saw the incoming hand slam meant for him, which made him run forward towards the Shadow before he did a running slide.

Damn. This one's tough. I'll need a way to get around it.

"Souji-san!" Teddie called for Yu's attention after he rolled to the left to avoid being slammed by the giant Shadow. "I've analyzed the Shadow! It's weak to physical attacks, but I'm not sure where the weak spot is!"

 **"I'll figure something out!"** Yu shouted when he nearly dodged an incoming punch meant for him by rolling onto the right.

 _Dammit..._ The hooded SHADOW agent was frustrated by the giant Shadow's fierce power. _This one throws punches and other assorted physical attacks. I can't get near it._

He caught sight of the Shadow's attempt to pound its clenched fist onto the ground.

_I can use that._

Yu decided to try something. **"Hey! What's the matter? Am I too fast for you, huh?!"**

"Why you! Stay still so I can pound you flat!"

His taunt seems to have worked when the agent anticipated the incoming pound.

 **"You missed!"** Yu smirked when he saw the clenched fist on the ground. He took the opportunity by hopping on it and he dashed all the way on the arm. It was also good timing that the head was resting on the ground, obviously feeling tired from trying to pound on him from time to time.

Looks like a good spot to try.

 **"ORYAAAHHHH!"** Yu charged it and leaped from the Shadow's shoulder to the back of its head. He began to assault it by stabbing several times, maintaining his reverse grip on the kitchen knife he used.

"Get off me!" The Shadow struggled in vain to get Yu off the back of its head by swinging its hands wildly. Yu managed to stab the back of the head several times before it leaped off and landed back on the ground.

 **"I need to turn up the heat..."** Yu murmured when he landed on his feet. He saw the Shadow was reeling back from the pain it felt from the knife assault. **"That head seems to be the weak point."**

He felt something stir within him. Something that reminded him of the previous encounter in the fog-ridden world that asked him if he wanted to find the truth.

_Damn straight. I'm going to beat the shit out of this Shadow and find the truth behind this urban myth._

"Do you wish to seek the truth?..."

Yu heard the voice he heard in his dream once, speaking in the same tone that he's using right now to conceal his identity, but he wasn't sure if Teddie heard it.

"Summon your Persona. It is the only way you'll survive this battle."

The voice's got a point.

A tarot card appeared in front of him, falling down at a slow speed so that he can see it via eye level. He reached out to it and grabbed it with his right hand.

 **"Per...son...na!"** Yu said the word slowly before he gritted in pain when the tarot card burned up in his hand.

_I can handle it... It's just like in training._

The blue flame briefly erupted from his hand and from his rear when the summoning happened.

Teddie was amazed to see something as magnificent as the summoning of a Persona right before his eyes. Behind Yu was a giant figure that had a gray body and face. It had a black trench coat, but had its head concealed in a hoodie similar to what Yu was using. In its left hand was a giant knife that appeared to be held on its left hand underneath the trench coat sleeve.

The blue flames eventually died down.

"Amazing..." Teddie murmured when he watched Izanagi appear from behind Yu.

 **"LET'S GO, IZANAGI!"** Yu shouted when he made another charge at the Shadow. Izanagi responded in kind by using the giant knife to stab its eye.

The giant Shadow screamed in pain when Izanagi delivered the damage. He ordered the Persona to retreat and called for Zio.

 **"ZIO!"** Yu shouted when he pointed at the Shadow's head. Izanagi responded and struck it with a lightning-like attack. The giant Shadow felt the pain and tried to apply a backfist.

 **"RAKUKAJA!"** The agent shouted when he the incoming attack and tried to block it with his arms. The backfist stopped when an invisible barrier halted it in its tracks, but the aftermath of the attack's force nearly made Yu tumble down.

**"IZANAGI! ZIO!"**

Izanagi used Zio again to shock the giant Shadow. This time, it fell down, face first due to being shocked severely.

"You made it weak! Now's your chance!" Teddie yelled at the top of its voice when he saw the Shadow go down.

Yu ran up to the catwalk surrounding the area from the nearest staircase. From there, he hopped onto the railing and jumped with confidence. He positioned his body frame by leaning forward with his arms wide open.

His target was to land at the back of the Shadow's head.

_Here I go._

Yu landed at the area where he wanted to be. Before he landed, he positioned the knife with his right hand raised up. Afterwards, he stabbed the back of the Shadow's head with it.

The Shadow growled in anger when it tried to swat Yu away. It only made things easier for him when he landed on its hand and stabbed the hand to get it distracted.

_Again!_

Yu went back to the Shadow, stabbing at the back of its head again until he got knocked off.

(End Boss Theme)

* * *

April 14, 2011

The Center, Unknown Location

* * *

MOM was busy in her office, waiting for the agents to arrive. There wasn't any time to waste since time was of the utmost importance.

"I brought them here as requested." Billy flew inside her office, leading the four SHADOW agents inside.

"Good work, Billy." MOM acknowledged Billy when she counted the agents on top of her head.

"Agent Jang Tae-sung reporting in for duty." The South Korean woman saluted MOM when she stood at attention. The other three SHADOW agents stood in attention as well.

"Agents." MOM stood up from her seat, wasting no time to explain the situation. "I'm afraid we're in a tight situation here with regards to what's going on in Yasoinaba."

"What about it?"

"There's a situation going on there and Agent Narukami is currently involved in it."

The team was entirely silent after they heard one of their own was in trouble.

"No need to worry. I have utmost confidence in his skills. Right now Agent Jang, I need you to lead the team to Yasoinaba right away."

* * *

 April 13, 2011

Unknown Area

* * *

[(Boss Theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSogA-vzQWM) 

Yu got up, feeling some pain on his body and legs, partly due to the Rakukaja spell wearing off. He decided to use it again since it benefited his personal fighting style.

**"RAKUKAJA!"**

**"ZIO!"**

Yu commanded Izanagi to cast the spells to properly defend himself from another attack before Zio was casted to shock the Shadow in order to stun it.

**"ALRIGHT! CLEAVE IT UNTIL IT'S DOWN!"**

Izanagi obeyed the command and charged again at the downed Shadow. It used its giant knife to do multiple slashes at the head until it screamed in pain. After the scream came, it dropped dead.

Is it over?

The giant Shadow changed forms, this time back to the appearance of Saki. It looked at the unconscious Saki and sighed.

"Looks like I won't know if she's able to accept her real feelings..."

The Saki-type Shadow eventually disappeared from sight.

(End Boss Theme)

 **"Let's go."** Yu walked back to the unconscious Saki, checking her pulse before he could determine that she was still okay. **"We can't stay here for much longer."**

Teddie nodded. "Okay."

Yu proceeded to lift Saki up by the shoulder via fireman's lift. He struggled a bit to do it, it was his firs time to do so since his older and more experienced colleagues in SHADOW were the ones in charge of doing it. Or when the tactical units from the Special Reaction Group came with them in anti-crime/terror operations.

He dropped the knife afterwards, seeing no need for it.

 **"One more thing, bear."** Yu approached Teddie. **"DON' . . .THIS!"**

"Okay, okay!" Teddie waved his arms around. "I promise!"

**"Or else I'll come back and do whatever I want to make you shut up..."**

"OKAY! I'LL DO IT!"

Yu kept carrying Saki over his shoulders in a fireman's lift. It was safe to say that her unconscious body was giving him a hard time walking back to the starting point. He was only fortunate that Teddie was around, using his Shadow sniffing skills to help them avoid them by taking the back alleys and the sidestreets of the fake shopping district.

_Here we are._

Yu and Teddie arrived back at the studio platform at last. He decided to put her body down in order to rest for a few seconds and catch his breath.

"You were so cool, Souji-san! Seeing you beat up that giant Shadow like it was nothing!" Teddie was excited by the previous fight that he waved his arms around.

 **"It's nothing. I've been in this kind of situation before."** Yu thanked Teddie for the compliments.

"Which is why I've decided to give you this." Teddie handed Yu a pair of tactical goggles in his hand. "These should suit you much better than the glasses I gave you. Since you know, you act like mysterious and stuff..."

Yu got the goggles, turned around and wore them before he gave the glasses back. **"Keep it. Maybe someone could be here and end up in the same situation like me."**

"I understand." Teddie nodded when he got the glasses. "I got this one."

Yu knelt down next to the unconscious student and did a fireman's lift to carry her up. During that time, Teddie summoned the way out. It consisted of stacked cathode ray tube TV sets.

"How are we going to go in there?"

Teddie smiled and went behind Yu. "It's easy. All you have is to walk up to it."

 **"H-hey! Don't push!"** Yu chided the bear. **"I'm carrying someone!"** He was forced to walk slowly and carefully towards the stacked TVs.

"I'm doing you a favor! Just get in there and...!"

Yu didn't realize that it happened so fast. When his legs touched the stacked TVs, a portal opened up and he saw himself falling down, feet first.

Before he could tell where he's going, Yu got to work on his O-Watch and activated the tracker so that his fellow agents can pick him up.

**"O-Watch activated! Tracker selected!"**

* * *

Unknown Area

Somewhere near Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu and Saki landed on what appears to be an electronics junkyard a few kilometers near the outskirts of Yasoinaba. The good thing is that he's back in the real world. The bad thing is that he bore the brunt of the impact since he held onto Saki's body in his ar _ms._

_Good thing we're back._

He saw an empty sofa nearby and placed Saki down so that she can rest a bit. He took off the goggles Teddie gave him and kept it in the hoodie's pocket for the meantime.

Yu got onto his smartphone and received a SMS.

**We're en route. Wait there.**

He kept his smartphone and waited for help to arrive. It only took five minutes before he heard a vehicle parked outside.

("Good thing we arrived in time, huh?") He heard someone speak to him in Korean.

("Tae-Sung sunbae.") Yu greeted the Korean woman when she showed up.

So far, Tae-sung and Mark Lau showed up. He eyed the third person who showed up, having the same black windbreakers, jeans and combat boots Mark wore with the exception of a gray ballcap and the saya of a wakizashi strapped on his back for covert reasons. A black cat was seen sitting down next to him.

Looks like a Kuzunoha's assigned to our team. Been a while since I last saw him.

<"The others can't make it. MOM mentioned that he's a bit busy."> Tae-sung when to check on Saki, now speaking in English.

 **< "And what about him...">** Yu asked her.

Tae-sung shook her head. <"Can't risk it. He's on extended break for family reasons and he made it clear that he's not going back to the field yet. MOM honored the request after all.">

**< "I understand.">**

<"So this is the missing girl?">. Mark kept an eye on Saki when he spoke to Yu in English. <"Guess the local news was true that she's missing at the time.">

 **< "What happens then?"** **>** Yu asked his fellow SHADOW agent in the same language when suddenly, their O-Watches rang up and received a video transmission from MOM. A holographic image of the Center's director showed up.

 **< "It's me."** **>** MOM's face showed up on the image. **< "How's the victim?">**

 **< "She's safe.">** Yu replied before he asked his superior. ** <"What happens now?">**

 **< "It's too dangerous for Ms. Konishi if she's returned back to Yasoinaba."** **>** MOM debriefed the team. **< "This means we need to hide her away from this place.">**

 **< "I see your point."** **>** Yu sighed when he noted that she has a point. **< "But how are we going to solve this? I mean, the police are still trying to solve her disappearance.">**

 **< "A plan's already in place. Your fellow SHADOW agents will take care of it soon."** **>** MOM explained to him. **< "This is where you guys get things messy and go covert...">**

SHADOW was one of the Center's most elite and covert units in the organization's history. For things like this, it was routine since they have the right to not help law enforcement and the military and go dark when they suspect that things are not going to do well if they further cooperate with them.

**< "Since the last paranormal readings spiked a bit at the town's station, the culprit who tried to kill her could be someone who knows his or her way around it. Either way, it's too dangerous. We'll have to make her disappear.">**

The SHADOW agents stayed silent. The idea didn't sound nice at all, but they understood that this was the only way they can approach this problem.

 **< "Understood, MOM."** **>** Yu replied, still keeping a straight face.

**< "Tae-sung, you're in charge.">**

**< "Understood, MOM.">**

The transmission then ended.

Tae-sung approached the unconscious Saki and placed a pen-shaped needleless syringe on her neck. She pressed the button on top, injecting a muscle relaxant. This would eventually make her sleep even more for a few more hours before she would be transported out of the area by the SHADOW team.

"We'll see you later." Mark said to Yu as Tae-sung told the others to safely place the unconscious student to the parked vehicle.

As Yu watched them leave the junkyard, he turned off his voice modulator.

_I need to get back to the house now._

Yu immediately departed from the junkyard and jogged back towards the direction of Yasoinaba. On the way to the Dojima residence, he fixed the hood to cover his head again since it fell down when he fought the Shadow.

Chapter 1 END

[Ending Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfDRxA3pkV8)

* * *

 

PS - Been trying to work on this for a while since I published my first Persona fanfic years ago. Now with Persona 5 out worldwide, except for South Korea, which will debut next month, it gave me an idea on doing a trinity of stories assuming another Persona sequel game won't be released before either I'm too old to do any more fanfics by sitting in front of a computer or be super lazy due to RL stuff. I hope I can finish this and most of the other stories out there. I just hope this can be used to kick in my muse and start writing again after being absent for almost a year by now.

The story's inspired by the duology when human enemies were known to be involved in the plot/s aside from good old Nyarly. Also by the Assassin's Creed plot with the war between the Assassins and the Templars coupled with the Martin Mystery cartoon with teen agents investigating hostile supernatural stuff. Some cameos from other franchises/series will show up, but only as cameos and nothing more since the main crossover is on Assassin's Creed and Martin Mystery.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know how it is and if I did something wrong, please feel free to let me know how it is. This is dedicated to anyone who reads technothriller done by the likes of the late Tom Clancy and Chris Ryan.

It'll feature some callbacks from previous Persona games (Maybe until SMT if..., depending on how the story goes) and from the Devil Summoner series, including Soul Hackers.

Below is the O-Watch, an OC device I made from my previous MM cartoon fics when I first started. The info on the bottom will stay there to serve as a reference.

O-Watch:

* Binoculars - Military-grade binoculars with 4x, 8x, 16x and 32x magnification. Straps are located on both sides for easy handling. Zoom adjustment can be used to give agents a good view during surveillance.

* Communicator - Used to communicate with either fellow SHADOW agents or with the Center. Usually has a holographic mode to see the recipient of your transmission. The agent has the option to turn the holographic mode off.

* Directional Microphone - Held by a hand, it is used to spy on conversation from a distance. Accompanied with headphones to allow the agent to listen in.

* Hologram Viewer - Can be used to analyze anything from blueprints to building plans and maps. Pretty useful when you're lost somewhere. Creates 3D images of blueprints, etc. to help in navigation as an option. Also includes a translator.

Can be used to analyze anything from blueprints to building plans and maps. Pretty useful when you're lost somewhere. Creates 3D images of blueprints, etc. to help in navigation as an option. Also includes a translator.

Can be used to analyze anything from blueprints to building plans and maps. Pretty useful when you're lost somewhere. Creates 3D images of blueprints, etc. to help in navigation as an option. Also includes a translator.

* Karambit - The main offensive weapon for any SHADOW agent. Has a black blade and handle, constructed with high-quality carbon steel (for the blade) and Black Micarta (for the handle).

* Lockpick Gun - Used to force pin tumbler locks open in covert operation. Has picks that can be inserted onto the gun if the initial pick is rendered useless.

* Messenger - Used to send messages to fellow SHADOW agents or from the Center. All messages are encrypted with latest alien technology to prevent decryption.

* Push Dagger - Consists of a T-shaped blade made of high-quality carbon steel and a handle made of Black Micarta. Useful for assassination, CQC or for sentry takedowns.

* Scrambler - Has a decoder to open electronic locks and/or search for passwords to lock password-equipped doors. Also has a keycard scrambler that can used to fool keycard slot-locked doors that it has been "correctly" accessed with the proper key.

* Grappling Hook - Used for many purposes, such as climbing or pulling objects nearby. Launched from the O-Watch, it has better maneuverability and launch speed than the Turbo Bungee.

* GPS Tracker - Can track anyone or anything if and when a tracker is placed on them, 24/7/365.

* Bio Scan - Same purpose like in Martin Mystery. This also incorporates the Slime Scan technology into it.

* Legendex - Same purpose like in Martin Mystery.

* Search Mode - Enables a SHADOW agent to search for anything ranging from phone numbers to addresses.


	2. Venture

Chapter 2: Venture

* * *

 [Opening Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfDRxA3pkV8)

* * *

April 14, 2011

2nd Year classroom, 2nd Floor, Yasoinaba High, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

It was class as usual for the newly reactivated Center agent as he paid attention to Kimiko Sofue, the school's world history teacher, was seen approaching the podium. Students and staff alike can easily identify her due to the Egyptian nemes and the crook she carries with her everyday. She started the class by rambling on how history can be seen as a romanticist-type subject and how it's like a river, born in the past and continues to flow onwards.

 _Great metaphor and all._ Yu kept to himself while he twirled the blue ballpen on his right index/middle fingers. _But I swear that the sensei could be a good motivational speaker._

"Alright class." Sofue-sensei began to point her crook at everyone. "Since this is our first class, I'll start the year with an easy question."

"Narukami-kun." Yu looked at her the moment the crook was point at him. "Please stand up."

Yu stood up from his seat, complying with her instructions.

"When did A.D., in other words, Anno Domini began?"

The gray-haired student placed his hands on the side after he heard her questions. "Sensei, that's when Jesus, the central figure of Christianity was born."

Sofue-sensei nodded, very pleased to hear his reply.

"Very good, Narukami-kun. Take your seat."

Yu took his seat while Sofue-sensei continued. "And does everyone understand what B.C. means?"

No one in the class tried to either raise their hand or voice out their thoughts.

"I may as well tell you then." Sofue crossed her arms, keeping the crook very close to her. "B.C. means Before Christ or the years before Christ was born."

Yu continued to listen to her while she explained to them the significance of the adoption of the A.D. calendar in Western Europe in the 15th century.

For now, nothing was happening. Yu decided that he may as well take some time off to catch a break until he's called in again.

* * *

_April 15, 2011_

_Briefing Room, The Center, Unknown Location_

* * *

MOM was inside The Center's briefing room, which was mostly an ordinary university classroom that had foldable chairs, an overhead projector and a whiteboard. Billy accompanied her inside.

<"Reporting for duty."> Jang saluted MOM when she arrived. Mark did so likewise. The other SHADOW agents summoned for the debriefing did so likewise when they stood at attention.

<"Take your seats, everyone.">

MOM approached the whiteboard when the lights were turned off as the SHADOW agents sat down on the chairs. The overhead projector was turned on, illuminating the board with the image of a map of Yasoinaba.

<"As of 1600 hours yesterday, we've gotten confirmation that paranormal energies are now spiking up even more than ever. I assume all of you have read the debriefing regarding the death of a local named Mayumi Yamano.">

Everyone nodded their heads.

<"Make no mistake. That murder was caused by something paranormal in the town's local inn."> She pointed to the inn on the map, which had a red circle around it to show its location.

<"What's with the police reaction so far?"> A male Caucasian SHADOW agent with brown hair in a crewcut raised his hand to ask a question, his accent suggesting that he's from Australia.

MOM looked at the agent addressing her. <"Bad. They first concluded that she's a missing person's. Until she was found dangling from some TV antennas by the locals.">

<"Isn't Narukami investigating the stuff in that town?"> A female Caucasian SHADOW agent, who has her blonde hair in a ponytail. Her accent suggests that she's from the UK.

<"He is. But that's not the only reason why I decided to reactivate him."> MOM said when the projector showed a [red cross](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Knights.png) and the [red Bordurian flag](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Borduria_%28Tintin_-_1956%29.svg).

<"Our agents in Eastern Europe have mentioned chatter with regards to the Templars trying to dig up more info regarding the activities of the Kirijo Group and their experiments on Shadows in collaboration with some intelligence agencies, although Borduria is shown to be the likely candidate.">

<"Damn, what the fuck were they thinking when those lab coats tried to do when the old man Kirijo got a hold of that so-called plume? If you ask me, he got a screw loose and it's just a good thing that he died. He'd be a threat to the rest of the world."> Mark said out loud, showing his frustration.

The other agents agreed with his assessment. They were all given copies of the reports done in the events that took place in 2009 at Port Island a while ago. As far as they knew, armed men and women in white hoods, jeans and/or combat pants and boots were responsible for conducting sabotage ops on the facility after one of their moles reported Koutetsu's findings back regarding attempts to bring in Death through research. Rumors in the SHADOW ranks suggest that one of the armed men in Port Island was subsequently recruited with MOM's blessing thanks to the mole.

After the incident, SHADOW agents were responsible for conducting assassinations against Kirijo Group scientists/support staff who had survived the incident, but were found to be unrepentant about their actions. Most of them were made to look like natural causes or from accidents. Only a few of them were done by timed bombing and close range attacks, which were later blamed on terrorists.

<"Our Japanese branch has picked up some transmission regarding a foreign intelligence outpost somewhere in Okina City."> The map of the Japanese archipelago was shown on the whiteboard. Another image was shown with the map zoomed in to focus on the Yamanashi area. <"Once we confirm which agency has an outpost there, we'll go in and shut it down.">

<"Russians or Bordurians?"> Jang asked her superior.

<"We're still checking. For all we know, it could just a Templar thing to draw out its enemies.">

Murmurs began to erupt from the ranks when Billy hovered over them via hoverchair.

<"Guys, guys! Come on!"> Billy shouted to get their attention. "<Special Intelligence isn't finished yet! Please wait until at least the first report is out.">

<"Fine, fine. Makes you wonder what SID's been doing now in that part of Japan...">

That voice came from Raidou Kuzunoha the XX, who had been quiet ever since the briefing started. The [black cat](http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Gouto-Douji) that accompanied him was seen lying down on an empty chair, but kept one eye open as if it was listening on the entire briefing session.

<"While you may have a point, agent Kuzunoha."> MOM replied to the Japanese agent's concern. <"It would be wise to wait for a report before we take action. Otherwise, we'll have an intelligence disaster on our hands.">

Raidou didn't say anything else.

<"Any other questions? Comments? Violent reactions?">

The SHADOWs didn't say anything else.

<"Meeting's adjourned for now."> MOM then looked at Jang. <"Agent Jang, I need you and the rest of your team to come to my office tomorrow.">

* * *

April 14, 2011

Gymnasium, Practice Building, 1st Floor, Yasoinaba High, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

It was early morning when Yu arrived at school today. He was told by several of his new classmates that he needs to leave his things in the classroom and head to the gym with the other students later in the early afternoon after lunch.

_They're probably going to make an announcement about what happened to her._

After he left his bag on his desk, he promptly lined up with the rest of his second year class.

"Did something happen?" Yu asked Chie, who he just met after he lined up.

"I don't know." Chie shrugged her shoulders when she pointed to Yosuke looking at his mobile phone. "Yosuke just told me that he can't get in touch with Saki-senpai."

"Been doing that after the announcement was made?"

Chie nodded.

"Is..." Yu looked around the students for another person. "she here?"

"No." Chie shook her head. "Yukiko said that she had to leave early. Something happened back at the inn and the staff needs her ASAP."

Yu, Chie, Yosuke and the other assembled students waited as the teachers made their rounds and reminded them to be quiet since the principal had just arrived and was about to go up the stage, towards the podium.

 **"Please be quiet, everyone."** Sofue-sensei said over the microphone. **"The principal's here and he has a few word for everyone."**

 **"Good afternoon."** The principal softly spoke on the microphone before he continued. **"I'm afraid that I have unfortunate news that I must share to the entire student body."**

Some of the students murmured and whispered, wondering what the old man was going to say.

**"The Yasoinaba Police Station has informed me that Saki Konishi of Class-3 has passed away."**

The murmurs and the whispers got louder and louder. Some of the roving teachers began to tell them to keep quiet with Morooka-sensei helping out by threatening to put all of them in his shit list, no matter if they're not troublemakers.

**"Settle down, everyone. I've been told by the police that her death is not caused by any types of bullying. As of now, they are still investigating other leads. If they wish to talk to you, please cooperate with them as much as possible."**

The ceremony continued with the principal reminding all of the students to not spread any gossip, especially since the police are still investigating and the possibility of them being questioned by them if they're caught doing so.

* * *

Outside Gymnasium, Practice Building, 1st Floor, Yasoinaba High, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Chie was seen catching up to Yosuke, who had apparently stormed out of the gymnasium in frustration.

"Yosuke, wait!" Yu shouted when he ran up to him. "What are you doing?"

Yosuke stared at him with an angry look at his face. "What do you think? I'm heading down to Junes and really see if that urban legend is for real."

"Yosuke, hold it!" Chie ran after him. "There's always a logical explanation for all of this..."

Yu was about to dissuade Yosuke from doing something reckless when he felt the Iphone 4 vibrate on the right pocket of his pants.

"Chie, can you manage?" Yu got the smartphone. "I need to get this call."

"Will do!" Chie gave the thumbs up.

The student answered the call while Chie was busy talking some sense to Yosuke.

 **"Hello?"** Yu answered the call in English when he found out that the call he got was from a **[COMMAND]** number and the caller spoke to him in English.

 **"Agent Inuwashi".** The caller greeted him. **"Your presence is needed".**

**"Understood".**

He ended the call and used the phone's PORTAL app to locate the nearest area where the Center portal opened up.

_Found it._

Only for Yu to cringe where he found the portal.

From the Classroom Building's nearest female toilet.

_Dammit. I hope this is not someone's idea of a prank gone wrong._

Yu made a run for it, avoiding contact with any student in case he runs pass by them. He needed the opportunity to sneak inside.

"Here goes." Yu looked around and saw no one was near the toilet. Once he got it confirmed, he ran inside towards the nearest stall. He immediately opened the door and went through the portal.

* * *

April 15, 2011

Walkalator Area, The Center, Unknown Location

* * *

Yu had just teleported inside the Center, arriving safely when he was on the walkalator. When he was about to pass by a palm print scanner, he placed his right hand over it so that the machine can read his biometrics.

**"Agent Yu Narukami, cleared."**

He was greeted by MOM when he was almost at the end of the walkalator.

<"MOM, what's going on?"> Yu asked his superior, feeling at a lost. <"The principal at Yasogami High and the Yasoinaba Police announced the death of Saki Konishi publicly!">

<"I was afraid that it'll come to this."> MOM sighed, realizing that Yu would say something in frustration. <"Come with me, agent. You need to see this.">

MOM showed Yu the way out of the walkalator area. They walked towards the direction of the facility's hospital.

<"Here".>

The head of the Center showed Yu a still image from her personal Iphone 4. It has Saki on a hospital bed with a ventilator system nearby. An endotrachael tube is seen attached to her mouth.

* * *

Hospital, The Center, Unknown Location

* * *

<"What happened to her?"> Yu asked his superior after he was escorted to the hospital section of The Center by MOM personally.

<"After Agent Jang brought her here, she was unresponsive to calls for her to wake up."> MOM explained the situation as they observed the unconscious student from the window overlooking her recovery room. A couple of doctors and a nurse were present to check on her condition. <"For now, we'll keep her here and monitor her condition.">

<"Does anyone know?">

MOM shook her head. <"We're suspecting that it may have something to do with her in that... other world where you secured her. I'll be calling on our experts to check this out.">

<"But what about the police? I heard from the Yasoinaba faculty, especially the principal, that they found proof that she was killed with a body of sorts. Back there of all places...">

<"We have the means to produce false leads, agent Narukami. Or did you forget your debriefing when you were first recruited?">

0000

_Yu and several other recruited SHADOW agents were seen inside an auditorium-sized classroom where MOM was seen giving a briefing-style lecture to everyone inside the room._

_"...As part of SHADOW's mandate, it is allowed to do anything in its capacity to investigate criminal or terrorist cases of a supernatural or extraterrestrial nature. Deception, misinformation, assassination, propaganda, black ops, false flags, communications interception... these are just some of the examples that the organization must do to protect the public from the dangers of the supernatural and the extraterrestrial in the course of your work. Be warned that whatever you do, you run the risk of burning bridges with friendly law enforcement, military and intelligence organizations."_

_The SHADOW recruits continued to listen to the debriefing._

_"But from where I stand, I see men and women inside this room willing to risk their lives and their reputation to help safeguard the earth at all costs..."_

0000

<"I do remember that."> Yu sighed. <"I'm just worried that someone will be able to figure out that she's still alive and not dead in the first place.">

<"I guess that means we need to really use the word _classified_ a lot from here on out.">

Yu turned around to see his fellow SHADOW agent Mark turn up when he arrived at the area.

<"Like what agent Lau said, we can still keep this under wraps to keep the local police at bay."> MOM advised her subordinate.

<"Right, right."> Yu ran his right hand through his hair. <"As long as nobody in the station gets too nosy about it with either you or the guys, it should be alright.">

<"That'll be all, agent Narukami. You should head back to Yasogami High at once. Mark and the others will be dispatched to the area in a day or so when things are done in The Center.">

<"Understood, MOM.">

* * *

April 14, 2011

Male Toilet, Practice Building, 1st Floor, Yasoinaba High, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu emerged from the portal inside the male toilet of the school's practice building. He was fortunate that it was empty. Otherwise, he would need to wipe the memories of anyone who's not a Center agent inside the room.

"I think I could be late." Yu took a look at his O-Watch's digital clock to see that it was a minute after 1, which meant that class was going to start soon.

"Shit!"

When Yu ran out, some of the students wondered why he ran out of the toilet and asked themselves if he was in a hurry to be somewhere.

* * *

Criminal Investigation Division Office, Yasoinaba Police Station, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

The CID office inside the Yasoinaba Police Station got very busy again, in the wake of new evidence that Saki Konishi was found dead with the possibility of being murdered.

"Excuse me." A female plainclothes officer in a white dress shirt, jeans and sneakers handed some papers to Ryotaro. "You wanted to get this?"

"Thanks." Ryotaro thanked the officer and placed the papers near his desk phone. He looked at the initial report provided by eyewitnesses when they told uniformed officers on bike patrol that they found something dangling on a television antenna. A Japanese man in his mid-20s with a black suit, white dress shirt, red necktie and brown Oxford shoes run towards Dojima's desk. The latter noted that the man's tie was a bit loose.

"Adachi." Ryotaro glared at the Sergeant. "Fix your tie. It's a bit loose."

"Oh... Sorry." Tohru Adachi, the newest officer to be assigned (Some of the veterans and new recruits from Yasoinaba would insist that he just transferred from the city on orders from Yamanashi Prefectural Police Headquarters) to the Yasoinaba Police Station, chuckled as he quickly adjust his necktie.

"So what's the news from prefectural HQ?" Ryotaro asked his subordinate slash partner.

"The call was a bit long," Adachi began to reply. "but the officer who took my call said that they'll get in a report to the station within a few days."

"No timetable?"

Adachi shook his head.

"Great." Ryotaro massaged his temples. "Just the last thing we need."

"You want to call them again?" Adachi asked.

Ryotaro shook his head. "They'll probably give the same answer. Let's just concentrate on retracing what happened to Saki after that blackout at the station."

"Alright."

"Make sure to get a chair and sit next to me. We're going to work on this all afternoon."

Ryotaro frowned at the news Adachi told him.

_This just doesn't make sense. What does prefectural HQ have to gain from being involved in this case?_

* * *

Outskirts of Classroom Building, Yasoinaba High, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

"I just gotta... I gotta find out why she died."

"Come on Yosuke. Stop for a minute and try to think this through."

Yu saw Yosuke and Chie having a small argument on the _death_ of Saki _. If they only knew the irony behind it._

"Hey Narukami." Yosuke approached Yu. "You still remember the stuff we talked about regarding Mayonaka TV?"

Yu nodded a bit. "Still do. How could I forget that?"

"All right. I want you to meet me at Junes later."

"Yosuke..." Chie glared at him.

"I also need you to come with him, Chie."

Chie sighed. "Fine. If it just means that I can keep you in line."

"Sorry about this, Chie." Yu said when he bowed slightly to Chie.

Chie waved her hands. "I-it's okay! Really! It's just that... I've known him for a long time and this is the first time I've seen him like this."

"Well, let's do our best to make sure he doesn't do anything too reckless."

"Yeah."

* * *

Electronics Section, Junes Yasoinaba Store, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

 Yu, Yosuke and Chie were now present in the store's electronics section. One part of the area consist of HD television screens playing a variety of TV channels in order to demonstrate its image resolution and its internal system to potential customers.

"Okay." Yosuke looked around to make sure no one was around, except for the three of them. Once he visually confirmed it, he put on a brave face and approached a HD TV screen.

"What are you doing, Yosuke?" Chie raised an eyebro when saw Yosuke approach the screen.

"I heard a rumor from one of our classmates who accidentally placed his left hand inside his TV one time at midnight after he woke up to some strange noise." Yosuke told Chie about something he heard from school. "When he heard that it came from the TV in his room, he wanted to place his hand on it to see if something was wrong. I mean, I'm not really sure though..."

"So you're willing to try it based on what he said?"

"Why not? If it doesn't work, then it's fine. Got nothing to lose. I'll just find another way."

Yu made his way to the screen instead.

"Oh yeah." Yosuke remembered that it was his classmate's first time to foray into the urban legend. "You wanna give it a shot?"

Yu nodded when placed his right hand on the screen. Yosuke and Chie got the shock of their lives when the screen rippled, like someone just tossed a pebble into the lake.

"Oh...my...god..." Chie murmured. "What did I just see?"

Yu kept his straight face on, pretending to look a bit confused. _Didn't expect that to happen..._

"That's what I want to know."

"Okay..." Yosuke's heart began to beat rapidly when he confirmed his classmate's story. "Chie! Where's the rope?"

"Ugh..." Chie sighed before she agreed to tie hemp rope around his waist. Yu insisted that he didn't need the rope, but he agreed to back up Yosuke in any way he can.

"Thanks." Yosuke tugged the rope to make sure it was nice and tight. Yu gave him a brand new 7 iron golf club he _secured_ from the store's sports section.

"Are you sure this'll be fine?" Yu asked his classmate. "I mean, we're not sure if it'll hold out until we can get back."

"It'll be fine." Yosuke assured him. "We'll just head to who knows where, do some recon and get out."

With that, Yosuke got inside the TV. Yu nodded at Chie when he followed behind him.

Everything went well until the hemp rope snapped off when Chie tried to pull it back despite the length not being enough to maintain a hold on Yosuke.

"Baka Yosuke..." Chie gripped the broken rope tightly after she slumped down onto the tiled floor.

* * *

Mayonaka TV entrance

* * *

Yu and Yosuke fell down after they entered the TV screen, falling down onto the entrance of the Mayonaka TV world. Yu knew that it was the same entrance he went to a day ago or so, just from the silhouettes he saw on the floor.

"You okay?" Yu helped Yosuke up, but not before showing him the broken rope. "Looks like it broke."

"WHAT?!" Yosuke shouted as he began to panic. "Okay, okay. Just calm down, Yosuke. There's no need to panic..."

Teddie began to show up in the fog, alarmed to see new intruders.

"OKAY YOU TWO!" Teddie began to angrily point his finger at them. "So you can't just get enough with throwing people in that you want to get inside?"

"Wait a second, you bear!" Yosuke pointed the golf club at him. "We came here to check on someone we know!"

"Right..." Teddie glared at him. "That's your excuse, but I bet you got some kinda motive, don't you?!"

"Throwing people in here." Yosuke murmured. "Does he means senpai and the announcer?"

"I guess so." Yu shrugged.

"Hey! Don't just change the subject!" Teddie shouted, seeing that the two weren't paying attention.

"Why you...!" Yosuke charged at Teddie, but not before he dropped the club in order to grapple with his head. "You just keep yapping about us being suspicious, but you're the one who's even more suspicious than us."

"Hey, hey...!" Teddie protested when Yosuke unzipped the head to remove it from the rest of his body. Instead, he got the shock of his life when he saw nothing was inside.

"What the hell..." The student was shocked to see Teddie's arms were waving around, trying to find its head.

"Well... there's nothing inside." Yu murmured. _Least I know that he's some kind of creature. At least one that's not hostile._

Yu approached it, got the head and placed it back on its body.

"Thanks a lot, nice guy..." Teddie thanked Yu for his help.

"Dude..." Yosuke was amazed to see Yu so stoic. "Doesn't anything here phase you?"

"Phase me?" Yu asked him, like it was no big deal at all.

"Okay, okay." Teddie sighed after he realized that Yu and Yosuke aren't bad people. "You guys aren't the culprit responsible for tossing people in here. And besides, I wouldn't do such a thing..."

The students looked at Teddie, who seemed to be on the urge of crying.

"So what now?" Yosuke asked Yu. "We're in a dead end and we don't even know where to at least start."

Yu remembered something that... a long-nosed person said to him... What was him? That's right, Igor!

0000

_It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you…_

0000

"You're the only ones I can ask. Can you guys help me find the real culprit?" Teddie begged the two.

Yu sighed. _I can't do anything to break my cover._ "All right."

"Damn bear. Holding a gun to our heads." Yosuke sighed as well. "Alright. I'll go and help out as well."

"Thank you, thank you." Teddie smiled.

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura." Yosuke introduced themselves. "And this is Yu Narukami. You got a name?"

Teddie nodded. "I'm Teddie."

Yosuke groaned. "Should have known. Anyway, we need to move on if we're going to figure out what happened..."

"I don't know. I can show you the place where the person went to when this mess started."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll take you there and you could find something to help you solve the culprit's name and all."

Teddie handed Yu and Yosuke a pair of glasses. When they wore them, they were amazed at how the fog was gone.

"Whoa..." Yosuke whispered before he said. "It's like the fog wasn't even here at all."

"They should help you guys navigate through here." Teddie told Yosuke. "In the meantime, I'll take you to the area where I last saw her. But be sure to have something to defend yourself just in case."

"What?!" Yosuke was a bit furious. "There better not be any monsters, you hear?"

"Come on, Yosuke." Yu placed a hand on his left shoulder. "We're wasting time if we just continue to stand around here."

"All right." Yosuke nodded. "Come on, Teddie."

Teddie walked alongside Yu and Yosuke as they walked towards the Twisted Shopping District.

"So who's the person you're looking for?" Teddie asked the two, inquiring about why they were in the world.

"We're checking in on what happened to this person. Saki Konishi." Yosuke took out his black [NEC Softbank 821N GLA](https://www.softbank.jp/corp/group/sbm/news/press/2008/20080603_05/) mobile phone and flipped it open. He showed Teddie a picture of Saki in her Junes employee's uniform.

Teddie's eyes widened up when he realized who Yosuke was looking for.

"Hey... Something wrong?" Yosuke asked Teddie since he saw his facial expression.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Teddie walked a bit far ahead than Yu and Yosuke. "Come on, you guys! It's this way!"

* * *

Twisted Shopping District

* * *

Yu, Yosuke and Teddie safely arrived at the Twisted Shopping District, thanks to Teddie's sense of detecting and avoiding Shadows along the way.

"Damn..." Yosuke murmured while he held the golf club. "This place looks way too much like the shopping district in Yasoinaba. Place is already giving me the creeps."

"Yeah, I get the same feeling." Yu agreed with him.

"And here we are." Teddie stopped in front of a liquor shop.

"No way..." Yosuke was a bit stunned at the liquor shop. "This looks like the liquor shop owned by Saki-senpai's family."

"You know this place?" Teddie asked Yosuke when he heard him out.

Yosuke nodded.

"Come on, Narukami. We're heading in."

Yu nodded and followed him afterwards.

* * *

April 15, 2011

Briefing Room, The Center, Unknown Location

* * *

MOM was inside one of The Center's many briefing rooms, already waiting with Mark, Jang and Raidou with Gotou on the floor, lying down next to him, as they were seen seated down. The three SHADOW agents wore jeans, but Mark and Raidou wore Oakley boots and green Rothco softshell jackets with velcro provisions on over their shirts. Jang wore a blue denim jacket over her white shirt.

<"Where is that guy..."> Mark murmured, placing the palm of his right hand underneath his chin.

"I already sent him a message that the meeting was going to start in 3 minutes." Jang groaned in her seat.

The briefing room's gray sliding door opened up, revealing a teen of East Asian descent. He wore a white shirt with the Petronas Tower on it, jeans and black and white rubber shoes.

<"Sorry about being late. I ran into a problem with my apartment's elevator. I got stuck in it for a few minutes."> The Malaysian teen bowed to emphasize his apology. <"It's a good thing that I was there by myself lah.">

<"Duly noted, agent Cheng.">

<"I told you that you should leave so early David." Mark grumbled when he heard his complaint, also in the same accent. <"You know that this is important, lah.">

<"Very, very sorry."> David Cheng took his seat next to Mark while saying his apologies.

<"All right. Now that everyone is here, we can start our debriefing."> MOM sighed when she saw everyone was present and in their seats ready for the session.

<"Is there a lead regarding the Bordurian slash Russian angle?"> Raidou asked MOM.

<"May be."> The overhead projector was turned on, projecting the map of Okina City on the white projector screen rolled down behind MOM. <"We do know that the city is in the dark that a couple of foreign intelligence agency safehouses are present. We don't know why they happen to be operational. But our moles in Borduria and Russia indicate something about looking for ex-Kirijo Group scientists who may be living there.">

<"And do they relate to what's happening in Yasoinaba?">

<"That's the reason why you guys are going there soon. We need to confirm if both countries want to get their hands on intel related to what the scientists did for an event known as _The Fall_." >

<"Are we allowed to use lethal force?"> David raised his hand before he posed the question.

<"Yes. I don't need to remind you that you can't leave any traces of the Center's involvement in investigating those safehouses. Understand?">

<"Understood, MOM!"> The SHADOW agents said in unison.

* * *

April 14, 2011

Twisted Shopping District

* * *

Yu and Yosuke slowly examined the supposed interior of the liquor store replica. It looked exactly like the Konishi Liquors Store the former went to since he toured the district by himself a few days ago, as part of his habit of getting to know the place so that he can move enough easily and not act like a lost person.

Teddie was close behind them, providing analysis on whether Shadows are inside the store or not.

 _They're still here._ Yu saw the displayed sake bottles and commemorative plaques on the wall.

"I found something!" Yosuke called for Yu's attention.

"What is it?" Yu ran up to Yosuke, who was seen standing next to a shelf full of sake bottles from the rest of Japan.

"It's the tickets I handed to senpai a few days before I introduced you to her." Yosuke and Yu examined the tickets on the floor to see that they were torn in half.

"Who would do this anyway?" Yu picked up a piece of the torn ticket to examine it closely. "Hm. Can't tell if this was done recently or not."

"So what's going to happen to the store? I mean, I heard Saki-neesan works there now."

"Honestly, I don't know. If this continues, we may well say goodbye to the shopping district. It's what making all the tourists come and visit our nice, quiet town."

"Hey! Stop saying all that crap!" Yosuke shouted when he heard the negative comments towards the store.

"I don't mind if you need to get a part-time job while you're studying to save up money, Saki." The voice of an older man began to speak. "But what I don't get is why you need to work at Junes, of all places! You're the daughter of a family who's managed this store in Yasoinaba for many generations now!"

"Is that... Saki's father?" Yosuke murmured.

"What's your motive? Did you meet a guy you know there? Do you need the money just to prepare for university or cram school? Just tell me and your mom! We're your parents, Saki!"

"I didn't realize she had so much trouble." Yu said out loud when he heard the voices.

"Me neither." Yosuke agreed with Yu.

 _Hm?_ Yu spotted a wooden table nearby and picked up the photos. Among them include a photo of part-time employees at the food courts in their uniforms. "Yosuke! You may want to see this!"

Yosuke and Teddie ran up to him and took the photo.

"This was when some of the part-timers were celebrating their first month into the job at Junes, myself included." Yosuke explained to Yu the significance of the photo he found.

"I never got to tell Yosuke-kun something..."

"Tell me what?" Yosuke was confused what the voice of Saki was trying to tell him.

"I never told him that he's a real pain in the ass."

"WHAT?!" Yosuke was shocked.

"I was only nice to him 'cause his father's in charge of Junes' Yasoinaba branch. But he just took it the wrong way and was way too enthusiastic."

"I'm... a pain in the ass." Yosuke felt hurt by what Saki really said. That is, if it was really her feelings at all.

"Who cares about Junes?! It's because of that store that the store's not doing well, my folks hate me and the neighbors talk about us behind our backs. I wish everything would just disappear!"

"No, no, no, no...!" Yosuke began to panic again. "That can't be right. That can't be right."

"Get a hold of yourself, Yosuke." Teddie reached out to him.

"Come on, Yosuke. Don't try to linger your thoughts..." Yu reached out to Yosuke as well.

"I'm teling you man! I've seen senpai at work! She's not like this...!"

"Boo hoo hoo... It's so sad. I feel so sorrryyy for myself..."

"Who's there?!" Yu shouted when he heard an unknown voice.

"Gosh. Where are my manners..."

The mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows from behind a couple of display shelves.

"What the?" Yosuke gasped.

"It can't be?!" Teddie gasped as well.

 _This is like the time I fought Saki's Shadow._ Yu gritted his teeth, remembering the time he fought the Shadow when he first came to Mayonaka TV.

Out of the shadows came Yosuke. Well, the person has Yosuke's physical features. But there was something different. Something Yu knew.

He has yellow eyes.

"Actually... I'm the one who thinks that I'm a real pain in the ass. Hahahaha...!"

"T-There's two of them!" Teddie was alarmed to see two Yosukes, even though the other one has yellow eyes.

Yosuke began to back away while the other one walked towards him.

"Dude... You just got to admit it. One of the reasons you went here is to link up with Narukami. After all, the more the merrier right?

Yosuke only gritted his teeth. He said in anger. "That ain't true. 'Cause you're not me."

"Yeah right. You're really sick of living out of the city. Sick of Junes. Sick of Yasoinaba. In fact, you're sick of everything here! Just admit it... If you don't, then it'll reach a breaking point."

"Why you I oughta..."

"Not only that, but you put on a carefree attitude in public 'cause you don't wanna be alone in this town." The fake Yosuke crossed his arms. "I know you wanna save Saki-senpai, but you also wanted to snoop around this world."

Yosuke became more and more alarmed by the Shadow's retort towards him.

"What's the matter? You paranoid that I'm spouting all this in front of you and your friends here?" The fake Yosuke smirked. "Or maybe... I'm right after all since I know what your thoughts are!"

"Stop lying in front of me!" Yosuke began to point a finger at his fake counterpart.

"Come on, come on." The fake Yosuke waved his hand, ignoring the real Yosuke again. "With senpai missing and gone, you thought it's a good opportunity to jump right in and get in for the thrills and be a hero if things went well."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"I'm a Shadow. In fact, I'm your Shadow. There's nothing in the world that I don't know about you..."

"Shut it. You're wrong! You're not me!"

"That's rich, coming from you. Let me show you something first!"

The fake Yosuke began to be engulfed in red smoke while the shelves and the door nearby began to collapse, as if they were prop wall taken from a movie/TV set. The area changed to something similar to the studio set Yu fought on.

The screens mounted nearby began to turn on, showing a couple of female Junes employees.

 **"Hey."** A black-haired Junes employee with short called for the attention of her colleague, another female employee with light brown hair in a ponytail.

**"What's up?"**

**"What do you say we go see Yosuke for help?"**

**"The Prince of Junes, huh?"**

**"Yeah. He's really taking it the wrong way. He thinks everyone looks up to him, only because his father is in charge of the store."**

**"I know, right? He's such a loser."**

Yosuke was down on his hands and feet when the fake Yosuke changed form into something resembling a [giant frog with green, yellow and black colors. On top of its back was a humanoid being with a black body, giant yellow hands and a red scarf on its neck. Its eye resemble ninja shurikens.](http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Yosuke)

"I'm a Shadow! The true self!" The Shadow proclaimed boastfully. "And I'll get rid of anyone and anything that stands in my way!"

Teddie became alarmed when he saw some black splotches appear on the ground. "T-they're coming!"

"Starting with you!"

Yu pushed Yosuke out of the way when the Shadow's hand was about to smack Yosuke, who didn't bother to move out of danger.

_Dammit! Why didn't he move out of the way!_

Yu grabbed the club that Yosuke dropped and concentrated. The tarot card appeared before his eyes.

"PERSONA!"

He crushed the card with his right hand before he gripped the club. Izanagi appeared before him, this time with its black trench coat and white bandanna tied on its head.

"Let's get him, Izanagi!" Yu charged towards the Shadow. "Time for Zio!"

Izanagi obeyed and used Zio to stun the Shadow

"ACK! The Shadow went down on its back, exposing its belly.

This gave Izanagi the opportunity to stab him there with its huge spear-like sword.

"ARRGGHHH!" The Shadow felt the pain of being stabbed in the chest.

Chapter 2 END

* * *

[Ending Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK_PG0Dv3lc)


	3. News

Chapter 3: News

[Opening Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfDRxA3pkV8)

* * *

April 14, 2011

Twisted Shopping District

* * *

Thanks to Izanagi's handiwork, the frog-type Shadow was greatly weakened by the physical slashing and stabbing attacks.

"You're getting to be a real pain..." The hostile Shadow grunted in pain after all of the attacks he got on the receiving end. "I'm... gonna crush you with everything I've got!"

"CRUSH HIM! ZIO!" Yu pointed his left index finger at the Shadow as he watched the electric element zap him with a lightning-like attack.

"GUWAAAHHHH!" The Shadow shouted in pain after it took the brunt of the attack.

Yu charged it when he ran towards it after he picked up the 7 iron golf club.

"Take this!" The Shadow tried to smack it with its paw, but Yu dodged it when he jumped to the side thanks to his reflexes.

_No doubt the trainers'll get mad if I'm taken down by that kind of attack._

He took the opportunity to smack the paw with the golf club followed by the use of Izanagi's sword to stab it, making the Shadow yelp in pain. He used another Zio to immediately stun it.

When the Shadow fell down on the ground hard, Yu raised the club above his head before he smacked the Shadow on the head so hard several times that the club eventually bended.

"Nn...o..." The Shadow groaned in pain. "It... can't be..."

The Shadow changed form after its multi-colored skin immediately changed to red and black. Its form changed to that of Yosuke once again, with the same cold yellow ties the trio confronted.

The actual Yosuke didn't say anything, except to grit his teeth from being tackled. That went well.

"Are you okay?" Teddie approached him after the former walked back to see Yu with the bent club held in his hands.

The Shadow didn't say anything, but just stared at Yosuke, as if he was waiting for him to say something.

"So..." He looked at Teddie. "What's happening to it?"

Teddie began to explain things to him. "You need to accept whatever the Shadow mentioned a while ago. Otherwise, it'll attack again and who knows if it can still be defeated again."

Yosuke sighed when he heard Teddie's explanation. "Goddamit." I got no choice...

Yosuke walked up to his Shadow counterpart, feeling nervous. The latter, on the other hand, just looked at him. As if it was waiting for him to say something meaningful.

"Alright..." The teenager said, feeling frustrated. "I did have some problems when I moved out to Yasoinaba with my folks. Since I can't talk my father out of it, the only way for me to cope with it is to make friends with some of the other guys who worked part-time from the school. Of course, I may have exaggerated myself when I told them about my links to my old man's who the one in charge of Junes' Yasoinaba branch."

Yu and Teddie looked at Yosuke. "I... I didn't want to face it 'cause it sounds so wrong." He pointed to the Shadow. "You're me and I'm you. Regardless of what matters, we're all the same."

The Shadow subsequently had a blue aura that enveloped. It changed forms to a slender thin being with a red scarf o its neck with camo gloves on its hands with giant shurikens at the back of the hands. It's Mickey Mouse-like face has shurikens for its eyes and a V insignia on its neck, in front of the scarf.

Yu dropped the bent golf club afterwards. "Guess we won't need this anymore."

"So this is a Persona..." Yosuke said when he saw the being disappear. "It's name is Jiraiya..."

He turned around and went back to see Yu and Teddie. "I never thought that Saki-senpai would have such hatred for me. I wished I knew so that I could properly talk to her, but I wish she could've said something. I'm not a bad guy at all..."

"I don't blame you, Yosuke." Yu tried to help his classmate.. "It's probably something that she didn't want to say 'cause she didn't want you two to have a bad relationship."

Yosuke nodded. He then turned to Teddie. "You think she got killed here by the Shadows?"

Teddie remembered the encounter he had with Yu, who masquerade as one of his cover identities, Souji. He shuddered at the thought of possibly being killed, but didn't show it as he replied. "Most likely that happened. Shadows originally came from humans. They can go berserk when the fog clears up here."

I'll need to keep that in mind in the report. Yu nodded when he and Yosuke listened in.

"And when that happens, there's going to be a very strong Shadow that can easily draw in others. That's how the host is killed if he or she doesn't have the strength or willpower to fight back."

Yosuke placed a hand on his chest, feeling a bit tired.

"Hey!" Yu placed an arm on his shoulders.

"I...I'm okay, Yu." Yosuke reassured him. "Feel a bit worn out somehow."

Teddie shook his head. "He's not used to the environment. I suggest that you two get back to the real world at once. I don't hear any more voices out here."

"All right." Yosuke gave the thumbs up.

"Lead the way, Teddie." Yu helped Yosuke stand up properly since he propped himself up slightly against a shelf.

"Okay. I'll be sure to walk slow so that you two can catch up."

* * *

Mayonaka TV entrance

* * *

Yu walked beside Yosuke to make sure the latter was able to walk by himself. He told him that he was a bit tired, but he could at least walk. But he needed to walk slowly or else he could vomit.

"Here we are!" Teddie arrived at the same studio platform Yu previously saw in his other identity as Souji. "Give me a minute!"

Teddie did... whatever the hell he did to make the CRT TV sets appear once again. Like the last time, they were stacked up one after another. The two YH students saw that he did it by doing a foot stomp with the left foot.

"Those are... old CRT TV..." Yosuke was amazed to see the bear-like Shadow do something like that.

"Um..." Yu went to ask the bear. "Where do these go to?"

"These should get you two back safely..." Teddie gave a brief explanation before he gently pushed them towards the TVs.

"H...hey! Wait a sec!"

"Come on, guys! You should be fine..."

Teddie kept pushing them gently until the two touched the dusty TV screens with their hands and arms, which made a ripple effect that made their limbs go in. Eventually, the rest of their bodies went through.

* * *

Electronics Section, Junes Yasoinaba Store, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Chie waited by herself in Junes' electronic section, being fortunate that not a lot of people were around. From her experience in shopping there, it would be fully packed if there was a sales promo or if the store was open for special sales during public holidays like Golden Week and Constitution Day.

The tomboy looked at the same HD TV screen and saw the same ripple that appeared when Yosuke went through it. She saw him and Yu go through it, falling down on their butts. The two began to look around, worried that they could've been spotted by someone shopping around or one of the many employees roaming around to see if customers need help.

"Chie... What's the long face..." Yosuke was about to greet her when she threw the rest of the snapped rope into his face.

"You..." Chie seemed like she was about to cry her eyes out. "Did you have any idea how worried I was about you?! I can't believe this! You guys suck! The rope got cut off… and I had no idea what to do… I was so worried… I mean scared stiff, dammit! I hate you both!"

Yu and Yosuke looked at each other, feeling a bit ashamed for what happened earlier.

Yosuke sighed. "I... just think this might've been our fault."

"Tell me about it." Yu watched Chie run downstairs to the ground floor via escalator.

Yosuke stretched his arms. "Best thing to do is to apologize to her."

"Yeah." Yu nodded. "That should make her feel a bit better."

"Well... I'm heading home, get some rest and take a nice, warm shower before I hit the sack. Just being in that place made me almost worn out."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Yu patted Yosuke's shoulder. "Just be careful out there."

"Yeah." Yosuke nodded when he wore his headset. "Same to you, Narukami."

Yu watched Yosuke leave the section, using the escalators to do so.

_Well that can't get any worse..._

The silver-haired teenager gritted his teeth hard. He knew that as a SHADOW agent, he's not obviously suppose to expose himself or the organization carelessly or the agency will disavow him.

_Just how long can we hold her? And how is MOM going to spin this off in case the threat's been taken care of and she's able to wake up from the coma?_

He can only clench his fists in anger as he walked down the escalator.

* * *

Supermarket Section, Junes Yasoinaba Store, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu received a SMS message from Ryotaro on his iPhone 4, informing him that he has a meeting at the station and will most likely come home a bit late. He also asked him to pick up some food in the supermarket.

He agreed to do so, heading to the seafood section to pick up some sushi or sashimi. From what Nanako told him, she liked them 'cause they're good.

"Let's see..." Yu looked at the sushi/sashimi, seeing Maguro (Tuna), Sake (Salmon) and Hamachi (Yellow Tail) in the shelves alongside Aji (Horse Mackarel) and Kanpachi. He decided to pick them up in sushi/sashimi variants, especially since there's a special discount sale.

He was on his way to pick up some other food when he noted that there was an incoming call.

"Hm..." Yu noted that there was an incoming call from the same unregistered number he saw yesterday when he arrived in Yasoinaba. He decided to pick up the call.

"Hello." The teen answered the phone call.

 **< "Agent Narukami.">** Yu realized that MOM is making contact with him.

 **< "MOM...">** He whispered while he got his hands on the shopping cart. **< "I'm not expected to make contact until I submit a report.">**

**< SID noticed that your last location was in the local Junes building. Did something happen?">**

The agent/YH student still remembered the fight that he had with post-Persona Jiraiya back in the Mayonaka TV World.

**< "One of my classmates decided to investigate the Mayonaka TV world to investigate Saki's supposed death.">**

**< "And how did it go?">**

<"He thinks that she really did die. Now I'm just waiting for SID to spin the damn story.">

Yu picked up Cantonese Chinese food and made his way to the self-service cashier counter to pay for the food himself. He scanned the food items and placed them in a couple of plastic bags.

**< "Keep at it. Just submit the report about what happened a while ago and continue with the investigation. Since you're staying in Yasoinaba for at least a year, I've made arrangements to have field support.">**

**< "Understood, MOM".>**

The call ended as Yu was about to leave the store.

"Well, I'll need to get a break soon. Away from this job like the last time."

* * *

Living Area/Dining Area

Dojima Residence, Residential District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Nanako and Yu were seated in the table on the living room area, which had tatami on the floor. With the food and water already on the table, they watched the TV regarding the local news as they ate.

"Dad's going to be late." Nanako told Yu with a sad look on her face.

"It's going to be okay, Nanako. I'll be in the house with you today."

**"Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba. At around 7:00 A.M., local high school student Saki Konishi was found dead in Inaba's residential area. Since the body was positioned similarly to the last victim, and since Konishi-san was the one who discovered that body, police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case related to the death of Mayumi Yamano. The coroner's report has established her time of death at around 1:00 A.M. last night. The body went unnoticed until this morning as a result of the heavy fog blanketing the area."**

_I'll need to write that part down._ Yu looked at his young cousin and saw that she was bored.

**"According to a statement released by the Yasoinaba Police, they have announced that they would like to seek information for anyone who may have an idea to what happened to Konishi-san, who was reported to be last seen leaving the Junes Department Store."**

_I just hope Yosuke won't decide to go there._

"Dad'll be home late because of this." Nanako said, feeling down that her father wasn't around.

"No worries, Nanako." Yu pointed his right thumb at his chest. "Onii-san'll be here to help out."

"Thank you. Can you help later with cleaning up the table?"

"Yeah sure."

The two of them continued to eat before the news segment ended. The weather segment came on and the reporter mentioned that it was going to rain for the rest of the evening in Yasoinaba, continuing on until the next day.

"How's the food, Nanako?" Yu asked as he drank the rest of the water from the glass.

"It's good." Nanako clapped her hands. "Thank you, onii-chan."

"My pleasure. Come on, let's clean up."

They later threw away the used packaging for the sushi/sashimi and kept those that weren't open for Ryotaro when he comes home later.

* * *

Yu Narukami's Temp Room

Dojima Residence, Residential District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu was wearing a gray sweater and black gym sweatpants as he was seated in front of a wooden desk with drawers, finishing up the rest of his homework when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock on his desk and saw that it was almost 7:29 in the evening.

"Hey, thanks for the food you picked up." The door was opened and Yu saw Ryotaro greet him.

"Not at all." Yu nodded. "I just got extra so that we don't have to stop by the supermarket everyday."

"Good thinking." Ryotaro smirked. "If anyone needs me, I'm just going to my room to prepare my things for tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

"I'll leave you back to your work. So don't let me stop you."

Ryotaro left Yu alone to do his work.

Time to get some peace and quiet.

With the homework done, Yu began to write a report on another piece of paper. He'll have to use a post-it note to inform SID that the report'll be short since he was recently activated to investigate the town.

He continued to write the stuff down as needed. When he was finished, he used the smartphone's portal app to locate it in his room since he needed to drop the report in right away.

"Here it is." Yu found the portal underneath the shelf next to the door. He casually inserted it there, hoping that it'll reach the right person.

Since there were no orders/information from his fellow SHADOWs, Yu went to turn in for the night. He would turn on the CRT TV inside his room, but decided not to do so since he was a bit tired.

"They could've thought of a better way to send in field reports other than finding portals in unlikely places. I'll be sure to write it down when I send in comments."

* * *

April 15, 2011

Special Intelligence Division Office, The Center, Unknown Location

* * *

"We got an update, sir."

A female African-American agent inside the SID office got the report, who was told on an incoming object from the portal. He then used the Center's portal transport system to bring the report, now sealed inside a brown manila envelope to their office.

"Let's see it." A male Caucasian agent with brown hair in his 30s got the report and opened the envelope after he read the handwritten instructions on it, which said FOR SID ONLY!. A note was inside, informing him that the report he got was a copy since Billy gave the actual report to MOM.

"Okay. We got the field report from agent Narukami back in Japan! Let's go and update the board, Ayumi!"

"Yes, sir."

An electronic surface table was booted up by an intelligence analyst, who was female and of East Asian origin with short hair who spoke with a California-based accent. She worked on the table and booted the image of Yasoinaba and the surrounding areas, including Okina City.

"Okay..." The brown-haired agent checked through Yu's report. "Narukami mentions the sighting of the decoy corpse of Saki Konishi in this area somewhere in the residential area."

"Is it the same location as Ms. Yamano's?" The analyst asked when she marked the area with a circle.

"No. He said that it's a block or so away, but they should be near otherwise."

"Understood."

The map was updated to include the locations of the decoy corpse.

"Make sure to mark down the local Junes store. He also added in details that a portal access was added in from the Mayonaka TV world."

"Understood."

The map was later updated to included the Junes store.

"Man, I didn't realize that a lot of stuff has happened in April." Billy commented when he went inside.

"Billy, you're in time." The man greeted the alien.

"Thanks, Jack." Billy grinned. "How's the map going?"

"So far, so good." Jack pointed to the surface table's map. "We got all the points in the town where a paranormal was reported, either by the press or by agent Narukami himself through the field report we just got."

"Don't forget that junkyard." Billy pointed to an area near the outskirts. "Jang and the others found him there."

"Don't worry. I know where that is." Ayumi replied when she marked the location down on the map.

"So... is MOM sending out Jang and the others?" Jack asked Billy for details, feeling frustrated that they can't do anything else without further updates from Yu or from anyone else operating in Japan.

"I'm not sure..." Billy replied when he tapped his fingers on the hoverchair's armrest.

* * *

Hospital, The Center, Unknown Location

* * *

_Last I heard, she's personally overseeing Saki's recovery from her coma. The doctors says that there's no luck, but MOM's convinced that there's a way to get her out of it._

MOM was seen checking on the doctors after they examined Saki's physical condition.

"How is she, doctor?" MOM asked one of the doctors, who was writing his findings down.

"Hello, MOM." The doctor, a male Caucasian in his 50s with blond hair greeted her. "So far, she's physically healthy and all. But the young lady's not waking up anytime soon even though the sedation used to keep her out cold has worn off for a few days now."

"Is it due to her being stuck in that alternate dimension?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "It's possible. According to what agent Narukami mentioned in his field report, she didn't get any kind of powers while she was stuck there before he rescued her."

MOM pondered on what to do next. I have an idea, but I need his presence here.

"Is there anything else?"

"No. If anything, it's my opinion that the rest is up to her. From what I heard about her, she had a rough one ever since Yasoinaba got modernized by companies that moved into town."

"All right. Just keep me up to date."

"Understood." The male doctor informed the others to leave the area at once in order to reconvene for a meeting regarding any findings they may have.

When the doctors left Saki's bedside, MOM turned around saw the gray ballcap-wearing teen arrive, who wore his unzipped black windbreakers, jeans and black tac boots.

<"Agent Kuzunoha."> MOM greeted the other Japanese SHADOW agent, accompanied by Gotou. <"Gotou.">

<"I take that this is the person Narukami brought with him back out of that Mayonaka TV realm?"> Gotou stared at Saki's cot while he sat down on the floor.

<"That's right. The doctors don't know why the young lady is still in a coma. I'm thinking that you may have an idea or two up your sleeve."> MOM looked at Raido before she looked at Gotou. <"Or in this case, up your paws.">

Raido checked his Iphone 4 and examined his Center-made apps. <"I may have something that could work, MOM.">

<"I'm listening.">

<"I'll summon a demon that can examine her state of mind, see if they can find anything that can help in the investigation.">

<"Get to it.">

Raido accessed his phone's demon summoning program app and pressed the prompt to summon Raiho.

A few seconds after using the app, a blue swirl of light appeared from the smartphone. From the light came a white being that looked like a snowman with arms and legs. It was seen donned in an all-black cap, dress shirt, pants and Oxford-type shoes, typical of male students studying in Taisho-era Japan.

"It's been a while since we-hee last met, Gotou!" The white-skinned demon greeted the cat.

"We can get to a reunion later, Raiho." The cat addressed the demon. "Raido and MOM need your help ASAP."

"But of course-ho!" Raiho nodded. "Anything I can do to help."

"Raiho." Raido knelt down so that he can speak to it closely. "I need to try and see if you can cool Ms. Konishi."

Raiho looked at her cot when he followed the direction to where Raido's finger was pointed to.

"O-hee-ho-kay." Raiho gave the thumbs up. "But seriously, she looks o-ho-kay to me."

Gotou sighed. "Just do it, will ya?"

"Leave it to me!"

Raiho walked close to Saki's cot. He looked at her and raised his arms, hands above her chest. A swirl of white light appeared and enveloped Saki's body.

"Raiho's still good at it." Raido murmured, crossing his arms near his chest as he watched the demon used his Cool Down skill on the unconscious YH student.

"Yeah. He still is." Gotou agreed with him.

A few minutes later, Raiho walked away and saluted Raido.

"All done. She should be fine now."

"Great job." Raido recalled back to the app when he pressed the prompt button to summon him back.

"Be seeing you-ho!" Raiho waved goodbye before his body changed to a pillar of light and disappeared after a minute.

<"Does that mean that we can proceed to check her out?"> MOM asked Raido while he was on the smartphone.

<"It doesn't hurt to be sure, MOM."> Raido looked at the app for info regarding a demon named Mokoi. When he tapped the name, the prompt reminded him that it can be summoned. He did so and had the demon materialize the same way Raiho was summoned a while ago.

It had the appearance of a green-skinned demon with a plain-looking face and a fundoshi-like cloth wrapped around its crotch. It has hands and feet, but it appears to be in stumps.

<"G'day, mate!"> The Mokoi greeted Raido, Gotou and MOM and waved its limb-like hand that held a small boomerang, speaking with a typical Australian accent. <"What can I do for ya today?">

<"Mokoi."> Raido addressed the demon. <"See if you get a good look at her mind."> He pointed out Saki to it.

<"All right."> Mokoi said confidently while it approached Saki's cot. <"This'll be fair dinkum hard, depending on the lady's state of mind.">

The green-skinned demon tried to climb up the cot, but couldn't because of its limbs.

<"Here."> Raido approached Mokoi and lifted it up and placed it on the cot next to Saki's head.

<"Here goes mate."> Mokoi's body was enveloped in a gray and white aura as it placed its limb-like hand near her head.

<"You think it'll work?"> MOM asked Raido and Gotou, not being that experienced in working with demons to investigate.

<"Each and every know demon has its quirk in an investigation. Mokoi and Raiho aren't different from the others."> Gotou reassured the Center's current leader.

With its work now complete, Mokoi carefully jumped down to the ground. Its legs wobbled a bit since it tried to keep its balance. <"Whoopsie daisy.">

<"So how did it go?"> Raido asked.

<"She'll be right."> Mokoi replied. <"Our lady friend seems to have issues deep rooted in her psyche. Not sure on the specifics. But otherwise, just give her some time. Thanks to Raiho's Cool Down, she could wake up soon. She seems to be psychologically tired after what happened to her in that strange place.">

<"Good work, Mokoi."> Gotou complimented it. <"We'll take it from here.">

Mokoi's body changed to a pillar of light before it subsequently disappeared.

<"Good work, agent Kuzunoha."> MOM praised Raido's work. <"We'll get the nurse to monitor her condition. Meanwhile, I want you to be on immediate standby with the others.">

<"Understood, MOM.">

* * *

April 14, 2011

Yu Narukami's Temp Room

Dojima Residence, Residential District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu was about to turn in when he received another SMS message on his smartphone. He opened the message and it only said one thing.

**Suit up for tomorrow. More details will come by then.**

_Is this some kind of cryptic message that I'm suppose to know?_

He was about to get some sleep when he heard a weird noise coming from the old CRT TV inside his (temp) room.

"Holy..." Yu saw a fuzzy yellow screen. But he didn't see anyone or anything there. After a minute or so, it died out and it reverted to being a normal CRT TV.

"Dammit..." He yawned as he stretched on his futon. "I should've tried to record that... whatever the hell was on the screen."

But if that's the case... then there's another chance that the yellow screen'll show up again near 12 midnight.

Yu reminded himself to make sure to record it with his smartphone.

* * *

April 15, 2011

Yu Narukami's Temp Room

Dojima Residence, Residential District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

It was early morning. And it was still raining outside, although the rain wasn't that strong. The sky was also a bit dark.

"It'd be nice to stay in all day and just listen to the rain instead." Yu grumbled when he stored the folded futon. I need to head to YH and wait for further orders while I try to go through the rest of the day.

He went on to take a shower and change to his YH uniform. He went out of the room to go downstairs when he saw Nanako speaking to her father.

* * *

Living Area/Dining Area

Dojima Residence, Residential District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

"Hello." Yu greeted Ryotaro, who appeared to have finished breakfast. "You're heading off?"

Nanako had just finished setting up the table and was just waiting for Yu.

"Yeah." Ryotaro replied. "Got some stuff to take care of, but it's almost done."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Just make sure to lock up when you and Nanako leave the house. Got it?"

"Gotcha."

After Ryotaro left the residence, Yu and Nanako ate breakfast together before they left the house to go to their respective schools, both of them using white transparent umbrellas. Yu made sure Nanako made it in time despite the light rain.

* * *

Somewhere in Okina City, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

In the downtown area of Okina City, an idle white 2010 Mazda Bongo SK van was parked next to the sidewalk. The vehicle itself was parked near a commercial four-story building, which housed some offices belonging to various Japanese companies operating in the city limits and the nearby areas.

Three people were seen seated inside. Two were in the driver and front passenger seat with the third at the back.

<"This is so boring lah..."> David murmured, seated at the front passenger seat while he scratched his black hair that was already starting to get long. <"How long 'til she gets back?">

<"How should I know?"> Mark groaned, using the binoculars to observe the building's multiple entrances. The short black-haired teen looked at the parked cars for anything suspicious.

<"Can you guys keep it down there?!"> They turned around saw Gotou resting on the Bongo's first row passenger seats at the back. <"Even I need to get some rest.">

<"Yeah whatever, cat.">

<"Here she comes..."> Raido motioned to his fellow SHADOW agents to the sliding door when Jang came inside. She wore an ordinary white baseball cap with her long hair tied up in a ponytail.

The group wore jeans and different types of tac boots, except for Jang since she wore running shoes. Only Mark and Raido wore similar black windbreakers back in Yasoinaba. David wore a blue hoodie and Jang wore a gray bomber jacket.

<"How did it go?">David asked Jang after she took her seat inside the van.

Jang sighed when she stretched her legs. <"Looks like the place where the suspected safehouse looks plain. Just a simple office space rented out.">

<"Let me guess..."> Mark lowered his binoculars and turned his head to face her. <"We need to conduct more surveillance on the place and see if that's the right one.">

Jang nodded.

<"What about Yu?">

<"We'll get him to come with us later in the afternoon when he's out of school.">

<"Does he even know about it?"> Raido raised the question to Jang.

<"Yes, he does."> Jang replied to the devil summoner. ["In the meantime, we finish up our surveillance activities and prepare the report.">

<"I just hope MOM doesn't keep calling me like I'm some dog who's ready. I mean, I got some school work to take care of first, ya know."> Mark sighed as he leaned back on the seat, using his hands to massage his temples.

* * *

Cemented Path, somewhere near Residential Area, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu had just finished school, already walking towards the direction of the Dojima Residence after being allowed to leave a bit early since he hasn't made up his mind yet on where to enroll among the school clubs he was told about.

_If it wasn't for that, I'd be down to investigate whatever this Mayonaka TV world crap is going on..._

His walk towards the residential area was pretty quiet, aside from keeping his head underneath the umbrella so that he doesn't get wet.

He was about to walk past the gazebo when he spotted someone familiar from his class.

_Yukiko Amagi... I thought she had to leave in the afternoon to head back to the family inn._

The female YH student/Amagi Inn heiress wore a bright pink kimono with white tabi socks and red zori sandals. An umbrella was seen by her side.

"Oh, hello." Yukiko greeted Yu when she waved at him. He only nodded in kind. "Is school finished?"

"Yeah. I just left early 'cause I haven't decided on a club to join yet."

Yu walked up to the gazebo and sat down on a bench underneath the roof. His feet were a bit tired from walking, so he was thankful that he can sit down and rest for a few minutes.

"I assume you're wondering about the kimono I'm wearing?" Yukiko went straight to the point and asked him after he sat down.

"Sort of?" Yu shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, the class knew you had to leave due to stuff you're doing in the inn. But what are you doing here?"

"I was off doing an errand for my parents." Yukiko was glad to explain why she was seen sitting down on an unused bench. "I needed a break from all the walking."

"That's good to hear."

"So Narukami-san." Yukiko faced the YH newcomer and asked him another question. "How's life so far in Yasoinaba? I'd imagine that it's different from staying in the big cities, huh?"

"Life huh?" Yu murmured after he began to look at the cement-filled path, completely soaked in rain water.

* * *

September 2010

Somewhere in the Chechen Republic, Northern Caucasian District, Russian Federation

* * *

_ <"So why are we back in Grozny? I thought the OOPArt we recovered a few months ago was safe to stay there.">_

_Yu was seated in the front passenger seat of a black[Hongqi HQ430](https://carnewschina.com/2016/12/07/spotted-in-china-hongqi-hq430/) sedan with a [Hongqi HQ300](https://carnewschina.com/2015/12/17/spotted-in-china-hongqi-hq300-sedan/) of the same color and model year behind it. The sedans drove down the roads of Grozny. Behind them was a [Hongqi CA7460](https://carnewschina.com/2010/05/27/spotted-in-china-faw-hongqi-ca7460/) sedan. Two SUVs were seen traveling from the rear, which consisted of a BAW Luba BJ2032 and a Fuqi Conqueror FQ6510B1T._

_The bystanders saw the convoy driving down in Grozny, asking one another if a Chinese VIP is making a visit to see the local VIPs or even the president himself since they saw the visible Chinese characters that were located at the trunk door. The locals don't see these Chinese-made vehicles in their part of mother Russia._

_All of the vehicles are 2010 year models, except for the CA7460 because it's a 2005 year model and for the FQ6510B1T because it's a 2008 year model. The sedans were in black while the SUVs were gray. They're seen with Russian license plates, which bore the number 95 as the official registration number for any vehicles registered in Chechnya, regardless of their point of origin._

_< "You're not the only one who thought of that..."> Mark replied when he drove the HQ. <"The guy seemed to be assured that not even Kadyrov would touch him without a good reason.">_

_< "Let's hope that this last second call isn't made because of someone in the Chechen Ministry of Internal Affairs. SHADOW can easily take care of said person.">_

_The convoy drove out of the main road leading to Grozny, the vehicles being close to each other, towards the direction of Argun. It passed by several bystanders on the road, some curious on where they're going._

_< "Does anyone know why the head of the motor pool chose these vehicles in particular?">Yu asked his fellow SHADOW agent._

_< "Okay... I got a story for that since you just got added at the last few minutes.">_

_Mark narrated the story to him. According to the Center employees in charge of the motor pool, he was told that their mainland Chinese boss chose the vehicles in order to promote how far Chinese manufacturing has gone since China officially opened itself up to foreign investment in the late 80s with cooperation from various countries to improve their automotive industry._

_Some SHADOWs agents in the missions, including Mark even though he's of Chinese-Filipino origin, simply called that remark a product placement due to nationalism and not whether the vehicles themselves were good or not when used in foreign roads. But that was a story for another day._

_Mark and Yu heard beeping noises from their O-Watches while they were talking._

_< "What now?">_

_**< "Agents!"> **MOM's image showed up on the O-Watch's holographic communicator. **< "We just received an update!">**_

_**< "What happened, MOM?">** Yu spoke when he heard his superior's urgent hail._

**_< "We received an update a minute ago from Mr. Baisarov's residence.">_**

**_< "What the hell. You mean the Ramzan Baisarov, the guy with the same first name as the current Chechen president?">_ **

_**< Yep. The Chechen businessman who made considerable investments to bring Grozny back to the modern era after the Second Chechen War..."** **>** Mark replied when the convoy already entered Argun._

_Now they just need to locate Baisarov's residence, which just happens to be a mansion located a few kilometers near the city center._

**_< "Head to his place immediately! I just received an update from SID that he's under attack.">_ **

_**< "Do we know who?">** Mark asked his superior for info that can help them._

**_< "No clue. That's why I ordered the deployment of the Tactical Response Force and have them accompany you guys. The regular agents just won't cut it. Most of them aren't trained to investigate things that involve armed goon squads that can bring their work to a halt. Last report I'm getting is that his bodyguards are repelling the armed men trying to breach his place. But it won't last long.">_ **

**_< "Understood, MOM.">_ **

_The transmission ended when the convoy arrived at the outskirts of Baisarov's residence. One of the metal gates leading to the driveway was already breached with signs indicating that it was destroyed due to the use of a RPG-type weapon._

_< "I just hope we're not too late..."> Yu muttered when he examined the driveway, which had bullet and grenade marks on the cement and gravel._

_< "Who knows..."> Mark drove the HQ as fast as possible. They only stopped a short distance away from the mansion's main doors because five 2010 black BMW X5 SUVs were parked in front. The driveway was fortunately big for four vehicles to drive inside._

_Three armed men, wearing black balaclavas, gloves, jeans and different types of shoes, were seen already out of the mansion when they spotted the non-BMW vehicles. They shouldered their IZHMASH AK-74Ms and aimed at their direction._

_< "DOWN! GET DOWN!">Mark shouted as the two SHADOWs heard automatic gunfire, which made holes in the sedan's glass windows and frame. They quickly opened the doors to provide some space as they ran while ducking to the opened trunk. The HQ and the CA7460 stopped from driving up the driveway further with several other SHADOW agents of various ethnicities drawing out their sidearms to open fire at the hostiles, using the sedans' engine blocks as cover when they got out._

_The BJ2032 immediately drove up the driveway and parked it close to the entrance. A team of five TRF operators emerged out and engaged the three gunmen, armed with IZHMASH AK-105 carbines. They wore various civilian clothing with black tac boots and vests worn over their windbreakers._

_For now, the focus of the gunfire seemed to be between the armed gunmen and five-man TRF team._

_< "Didn't expect this go south so quickly!"> Yu got his hands on a Model 1 Sales M16A2 Commando carbine, chambered in 7.62x39 mm ammo, already loaded with a 30-round magazine from a gun case after it was unzipped._

_Mark quickly secured a Norinco Type 86S from another gun case, which was also loaded with a 30-round magazine. <"You're not the only one.">_

_The two peered out and saw one of the gunmen shot dead while the other two took cover by using their SUVs as cover._

_< "I'll cover you."> The Filipino SHADOW agent said after he secured his hold on the Chinese-made bullpup assault rifle._

_< "All right."> Yu gave the thumbs up. He shouldered his carbine and waited for the go from his partner to go in._

_Mark hugged the right side of the HQ430 and opened fire at one of the X5s behind the sedan._

_Yu saw this and took the opportunity to move when he immediately made a run for the two hostiles. When they were at his sights, he immediately opened fire at them while they were busy taking on the TRF, being surprised that they were shot at._

_The TRF team moved in after Yu swiftly took them down. He aimed his carbine and fired a few shots at their corpses to ensure that they were dead for good._

* * *

April 15, 2011

Cemented Path, somewhere near Residential Area, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu's silence for a few minutes left Yukiko confused and wondered if she asked a sensitive question.

"Sorry..." Yu sighed as he placed his arms behind his back and stretched them upward. "I zoned out for a minute..."

"Oh..."

"Well, it's been a while for me since I last stayed in a quiet place like this." The teen explained himself. "So yeah... It's pretty nice out here. Very different from the cities."

"I'm happy to hear that..." Yukiko nodded with approval before she asked him. "Are you getting along with Chie so far?"

_Chie huh? I can't just explain that she just ran off after she saw me and Yosuke enter an HD TV screen to head inside to the Mayonaka TV realm. I... better keep things quiet for now._

"It's not a problem. She's been very helpful in getting a seat in class next to her after the first day."

Yukiko smiled at him when she heard his reply. "I'm glad to hear that. Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need.We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes."

Yu nodded when he listened to her.

"Oh… I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef. Our inn can't function without me right now. Um… I'll see you at school, then."

"Bye." Yu said his goodbyes to her before he walked towards the town's residential area. As he got closer to the area, he spotted a teenage girl wearing clothes that would be fitting for goth females... Maybe.

"Pardon me..." Yu approached her since she was looking at the Samegawa Floodplains.

"Yeah?" The girl turned around with a bit of an irritated look on her face. It was there that he got a good look at her. "What do you want?"

To be specific, she wore a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well.

She carried a deep blue bag, adorned with golden designs and a peaked cap. She also wore a special red choker necklace with a lock on her neck.

Maybe she needs advice on how to dress up... Ah, who cares?

"Are you from Yasoinaba by any chance?" Yu asked the girl. "I can't help but notice that you've been staring at the floodplains for the past few days."

The girl turned around and went back to stare at the river water. "No. I mean, I dunno where I'm from?"

"O...ok."

"The only thing I do remember is my name. And it's Marie."

_At least I can take comfort that she's not Japanese and she's not from around here. But that's not enough for me to go on in terms of finding out who the girl is._

"Nice to meet you." Yu introduced himself. "I'm Yu. Yu Narukami."

Marie's cheeks turned red after the introduction. "It'snicetomeetyoutoo!"

Yu raised an eyebrow at her response. "So are you going to be fine on your own?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." Marie sat down on the side of the road to stare at the water.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then, if I come across here again."

Marie didn't say anything except for a brief mumble. "Mmmm..."

He went back on his journey towards the Dojima residence. He got a SMS message from his Center-issued Iphone 4 with a message.

**You're needed in Okina. Head there once you're done with school.**

_"What's happening in Okina?"_

As the teen was approaching the entrance of the Dojima residence, he checked the mailbox outside for any signs of mail. Seeing that there wasn't any, he went inside and changed clothes.

He wasn't expecting to see Nanako until around 5 in the late afternoon.

"Guess I'll have to find out."

Yu looked at the wall clock in the house and sighed.

"Better use the portal. The train to Okina'll take a while."

* * *

Somewhere in Okina City, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

The SHADOW agents seated inside the Mazda Bongo SK van saw the sliding door open to reveal Yu, who's now dressed in a gray hoodie, facemask that covered his nose and mouth, jeans and brown hiking boots.

<"Get in."> David greeted Yu. <"Ms. Jang will debrief you on the matter.">

<"Yeah, I know."> Yu replied as he entered the Bongo and closed the door from behind. He took an empty seat inside.

<["Do you still remember the debriefing you had last time before you went on leave about Okina?"> Jang asked Yu as the latter lowered the facemask down.

Yu nodded. <"I still do. Rumors from the underground alleged that some intelligence agencies were setting up here since some Kirijo Group scientists who were familiar with the Dark Hour live here.">

<"This is still being confirmed, but we got a report a while ago from Billy that these agencies are focusing on what's happening in Yasoinaba.">

<"You're kidding, right?"> Yu raised an eyebrow, feeling some skeptical on his superior's information.

<"Nope. It's just the OOPArt operation in Chechnya. The Russians did try to get their hands on them to be a better superpower than they are right now."> Jang shook her head afterwards.

<"Great..."> Mark sighed. <"As if nukes aren't enough for them, they wanna get some ancient relics to boost their firepower.">

<"Even the Americans, the British and French are stepping up their game on this."> Jang got back to explain the situation to Yu. <"We're still not sure if any new players are in the city, but we're still checking on whether the Bordurians or the Russians are here since SID got reports that they've suddenly gained an interest in the city since a month ago or so.">

<"So what's happening?">

<"For now, we step up the surveillance operation if and when it commences. SID's not finished in getting some locations. I've been able to scout some locations according to what SID said in the morning, but nothing yet.">

<"Guess this means we're going to go back to square one."> Raido replied.

<"Yep. Seems like it."> Mark yawned. <"I guess for now, we wait.">

Jang nodded. <"MOM will get back to us if we'll be assigned to the city on a permanent basis, if at least to investigate Okina and put a stop to the agencies getting involved here.">

<"Understood."> Yu replied after he nodded.

<"If you don't have any questions, you can go back.">

Yu got up from the seat and was about to leave when Mark spoke to him.

<"Guess we'll see you soon, Yu.">

Yu gave a thumbs up before he left. After he left the vehicle, the van drove off to an unknown location in the city where the team would disband for the meantime until they got new orders.

<"Just be on standby. You may have to leave Yasoinaba if an op requires your presence."> Jang gave Yu his future orders when he saw a SMS message on his smartphone, typed out in English.

<"Understoond, sunbae."> Yu gave the reply to the message in English.

He later used his smartphone's portal app to look for a portal that he can use to go back to Yasoinaba. After he spent some time searching, he found the nearest portal back to the town via the Thirty Frame Movie Theater.

The bad news. It's back in the female toilet stall.

_I really need to talk to R &D if the portal app has it out for me or it needs to have its bugs tweaked out properly._

* * *

Living Area/Dining Area

Dojima Residence, Residential District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu entered the Dojima residence after he appeared in Yasoinaba via portal in a street near it. He's near lucky that no one was walking by.

"Welcome back." Nanako greeted her cousin after he entered the house.

"Hi, Nanako." Yu greeted her. "Did you just arrive?"

Nanako nodded.

"Okay. We can start to get dinner ready. I'll have to change first."

"Did you go jogging?" Nanako asked him as Yu was going upstairs.

"A bit. I plan to do a lot more after school to get some exercise."

Nanako and Yu were almost done eating their dinner, which consisted of some Cantonese Chinese food Yu bought from a trip to Junes a few days ago when he went there to restock on water. The TV showed the news channel from NHK's Kofu TV Station with breaking news regarding the case of Saki Konishi.

_Damn. I wonder how NHK's going to report this?_

**"Good evening. In breaking news from Yasoinaba, the Yasoinaba Police has released a statement regarding the** **murder case of Saki Konishi. According to a representative who made the release, Konishi-san was found dead in the early morning in the town's residential area. They are also assuming that the case is similar to the case regarding Mayumi Yamano-san."**

The news channel showed reporters listening to a female plainclothes officer speaking to them when they were asking her about any more updates regarding the investigation after a resident reported the sighting to the police.

**"We have no further information as this point aside from the fact that the resident found the body of Konishi-san in the early morning. We are still investigating her background to see if she met anybody or spoke to anyone that may have led to her death."**

**"But Inspector, what about the rumors that she may have been bullied by her peers?"** A reporter raised his hand after the female officer spoke. According to her ID, it appears that he's from the NHK.

 **"We have already looked into that."** The inspector explained. **"According to her classmates and the principal, there have not seen or heard anything that Konishi-san may have been bullied in and out of school."**

Nanako looked sad. "Dad's going to be home late again."

Yu sighed, feeling sympathetic for her. For what he knows about her, her mom got killed at an early age due to a driver hitting her intentionally in a hit and run incident. So far, the police weren't able to get any major clues aside from the fact that the automobile involved is a European-made one and rumors in the town suggested that the driver was able to flee and live overseas for a few years now.

"Nanako. You don't need to worry." Yu tried to put on a smile for her. "Your nii-chan'll be here to make sure you're fine."

"I'll be okay." Nanako thanked Yu for his support. "Can you help fix things around the house after we finish dinner?"

"Yeah. Sure thing." Seems that Nanako can be relied on at such a young age.

When two were finished, the news channel changed from local news to a special coverage regarding the Amagi Inn.

**"Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River, is the town's oldest historical landmark. Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot springs. After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes."**

A male voiceover began to narrate the news channel's brief special regarding Yasoinaba's Amagi Inn.

 _That's Yukiko's inn..._ Yu saw the TV show the Amagi Inn compound after he started to wash the empty dishes. _I wonder what's going on?_

The TV showed an image of Yukiko in her pink kimono, who was speaking to an inn staff member when the reporter was seen on camera approaching her.

**"Excuse me, Amagi-san. Can we get a few minutes of your time?"**

Yukiko turned around to face the reporter. **"Oh, are you talking to me?"**

**"Yes. NHK has gotten relevant information that you're the inn's acting manager in the meantime. Is it true that you're still in high school right now?"**

**"Oh, but I'm here as of today to fill in the position since the manager is taking some time off because of what happened with Yamano-san..."**

**"That aside though... You look pretty in that kimono, Amagi-san. You must have a lot of male visitors who go to Amagi Inn every day."**

**"No, I don't think that's the reason..."**

Yu sighed when he saw the reporter continue on and on about Yukiko before it broke into a commercial, saying that the special will air at another time.

"Glad that's over." Yu murmured when he moved to help Nanako make sure that nothing was left behind in the table before the two would take a bath and be in their rooms to do schoolwork for the rest of the night.

At least that's typical for a normal high school student.

* * *

Yu Narukami's Temp Room

Dojima Residence, Residential District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

With Yu now back in his temp room, feeling refreshed after he took his bath, the teen was now catching up on his studies.

The night was very quiet. Something that he liked once in a while.

 _A quiet night like this._ Yu was reading up on his history books when he got a phone call on his Center-issued smartphone. He decided to pick it up.

 **"Hello?"** He picked up the phone at once after he answered the call.

**"Narukami-san? This is agent Kinoshita from SID."**

Yu looked at the door to see if anyone was knocking or something. **"What's wrong, Kinoshita-san?"**

**"We're getting some faint traces of paranormal activity in Yasoinaba."**

**"Did they say where?"**

**"Not yet. Just be prepared to check the town in case we get an update."**

**"Understood."**

Yu ended the call and went back to finish up his schoolwork. Although one thing crossed his mind.

_Is there another event that I need to head back to Mayonaka TV again?_

He took a peek outside and saw it was already raining. Raining very hard.

_Hmm..._

He continued the work until it was almost 10 in the evening. The student/part-time SHADOW agent turned on the TV in his room, which was on the NHK news channel. The report was on the weather in the country. A male reporter in his 30s wearing a blue suit and white dress shirt was giving the weather report.

**"In other Yasoinaba-related news, meteorologists are predicting heavy fog throughout the year. The region has seen an abnormal amount of fog over the past few years, and the cause of the climate change is unknown. Whatever the reason, residents of the Yasoinaba area should be extra careful."**

Yu was about to text to the SID about the weather update he got when he received an incoming SMS message.

**"Agent Narukami. We've heard of the recent NHK weather update. We're still continuing to investigate if the weather has something to do with the murders in Yasoinaba. Be on standby for further instructions."**

"That Kinoshita guy's quick to hand in the update. Wonder if we have an agent inside NHK?" Yu promptly deleted the SMS to prevent any compromising information from being publicly read just in case...

Yu prepared his futon and was about to turn it when the wall clocked showed that it was 12 AM. Even though the TV was off, it somehow began to turn on. This prompted him to use his smartphone, using the video capture feature to record what was happening.

The TV showed the silhouette of a female in a kimono. The image was in black, for the silhouette, with the background being entirely in yellow that it was hard to get a good look at the person's face.

_That person's familiar... Is it..._

Yu recorded the TV screen as he approached it.

_I remember the guys in school saying that you can touch the screen after 12 AM. Is that part true? I better test it for verification._

Yu slowly placed his left hand on the TV screen while his right hand held the smartphone, since it was still recording. Not to his surprise, his hand went through the screen. After a few seconds, he took his out. A few minutes later, the screen turned off by itself.

_I need to inform them._

He used a newly Center-made app to encrypt the video and deliver it to HQ. Thanks to the World SIM card's powerful LTE network, which was also developed by the Center for its exclusive use, he was able to send it to HQ in a few minutes without any problems.

"Alright. I need to turn it now."

Yu went to sleep in his futon, wondering what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

?

* * *

Yu woke up when he was suppose to go to the toilet and pee before going back to sleep. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he's seated upright.

The other thing he noticed was there were two persons inside what appears to be a limousine with the interior customized for a couch, a small table and a drink cabinet with a built-in CRT TV on the side. Everything inside was blue from the flooring to the curtains and the door frame and windows.

"Ah, I see that you're awake."

The first person to speak was a Caucasian man, whose head is almost bald except that he has white hair at the back of his head with black eyebrows. He had elf-like long ears and a long nose. His attire appears to be a formal tuxedo with a hanky stuffed in the front pocket. He also wore white gloves to conceal his hands.

"Igor..."

Igor smiled, being pleased to hear Yu remember his name. "I'm pleased to see that you remember my name. You remember Margaret, my assistant?"

The woman seated next to him has short blonde hair, a blue headband and dress with black stockings and blue high heels.

"Of course." Yu replied when he faced Margaret. "I haven't forgotten about Margaret at all."

Margaret nodded to acknowledge him.

"You're very calm for a young man like yourself when I called for you from the real world to the Velvet Room." Igor addressed Yu, taking note of how calm he is when he showed up in the limo.

"I've seen a lot of things in my lifetime that I'm not surprised anymore."

"My master and I would like to congratulate you for awakening and follow the destiny of your inner voice." Margaret spoke up next after Igor.

Yu paid attention to what Margaret said.

_Inner voice? That must've been when I summoned the Persona in Mayonaka TV._

"Thanks." Yu replied. "I've been doing stuff like that for a while."

"Well then, allow me to present you something that can useful in your journey. Please hold onto this."

Igor's left hand went for the pocket in his tuxedo jacket. He then handed it to Yu when he got it.

"This key will serve as proof that you are a guest in the Velvet Room." Igor began to explain to Yu the rules of the Velvet Room after the latter kept the key. "Our destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance: You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make."

Yu reflected on what Igor told him after he got the key. He began to remember the missions he took for the Center before and after he joined SHADOW, in particular the Chechnya mission where he almost got himself killed.

"I understand, Igor. After all, I'm a SHADOW agent and it's my responsibility to protect the world from evil that seeks to ruin man."

Chapter 3 END

[Ending Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK_PG0Dv3lc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can assist in getting a cool story cover of Yu Narukami in a hoodie, similar to the one I'm using, please let me know. We can discuss things further. Anyway, this took long 'cause I had to travel with folks to Europe since my old man got a discount on Cathay Pacific for a few weeks, which kinda thrown the update slightly off. In case anyone's asking when's the next update happening, I'm saying that it's not anytime soon since I have distance education to take care of soon, so that gets top billing.
> 
> Anyone familiar with how the events of Persona 4/Persona 4 Golden would know by now that the events taking place are happening in a different matter. This is mainly for the story breaking thing that Yu is investigating the Mayonaka TV myth a bit early. Perhaps later down the road, it'll happen with a few other events.
> 
> I had a hard time in finding out how to describe Mokoi in words, so I had to improvise... Also since Mokoi is from Australian myth, I thought it'd be appropriate to give it Australian English slang when it talks. Anyway, just putting it out there.
> 
> For those unfamiliar with Japanese words and all, onii-san is used when you (usually) refer to someone as your biological brother. In this case, it's treating him with more respect when you use this term.
> 
> And to those wondering about the parts in Chechnya, it means that yes, I had to do the research even up to the minute details. Wasn't that easy, but I'm confident that it's really worth it just to get the feeling of authenticity in the chapter.
> 
> Case you're wondering what the hell is a Kanpachi, it's a type of fish that's under the Yellow Tail family. Anyone's who been eating sushi/sashimi for a while now would have already eaten this by now. If you haven't... then you're missing out on good food.
> 
> Also, I dunno if Yu's one-liner to Igor works or not. But I added that in, considering that he's (in-universe) a SHADOW agent for a while now and he's no stranger to danger.


	4. Lurking at the back

Chapter 4: Lurking at the back

[Opening Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfDRxA3pkV8)

* * *

April 16, 2011

Enroute to Yasoinaba High, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu was walking towards Yasoinaba High on what was a normal day without any rain, unlike last night. He clutched his school bag from the handle and walked past other YH students going there (or some had walked/ran pass him).

_I just hope nothing stupid or dumb happens._

Yu turned his head to the left when he heard what sounded like the bicycle bell were heard.

_Is that... Yosuke?_

Yu stopped walking and turned around to see the teenager stop his bicycle near him.

"Yo!" Yosuke smiled and greeted Yu when the former got off.

"I see that you didn't crash again." Yu nodded after he spoke up. "Reminds me of the first time we met."

"Don't diss me like that." Yosuke groaned after he heard Yu mocking him for traveling towards Yasoinaba without crashing.

"But you're okay, so that's what matters."

Yosuke nodded. He began to walk towards the school, bringing his bicycle with him by gripping the handlebars. Yu walked next to him.

"You saw what was on last night, right?" Yosuke questioned his classmate.

"Yeah. Although I can't shake the feeling that I'm used to it now." Yu replied as he walked close to him. _I can't just tell him that I've fought against the supernatural forces for how many years now..._

"I couldn't tell who it was, but if someone's shown on TV, we can't ignore it." Yosuke nodded a bit as he waved to greet a fellow student who ran past him. "Let's go check it out after school. Maybe Teddie can tell us something."

"Good idea. He could give us a clue."

"Right. If it turns out someone was thrown in again, there really might be a culprit behind all this."

"Well..." Yu sighed. "Even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims…"

"Yeah..." Yosuke gritted his teeth. "If someone's using that world as a weapon, that's unforgivable. We need to find the culprit before it's too late."

"I agree."

"There's no way the police can do it… Who'd believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them into the TV?"

"They'll probably just turn us away and think that we watch too much anime."

"Yeah." Yosuke stopped moving and got the bicycle's kickstand down. "You know, I tried sticking my head in the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked."

"It didn't freak you out." Yu asked him.

Yosuke shook his head. " I think I can do that now because I have the same power... Persona, wasn't it? Could be that we got this gift from someone specifically so we could solve the case? Then again, you managed to go inside the TV and get your Persona first..."

Yu didn't say anything.

Yosuke smirked and reached out to Yu by stretching out his right arm to shake hands with him. "As long as you're with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case. Well, let's do our best!"

"Same here."

Yu felt something happened after he shook hands with Yosuke. He heard a voice in his head telling him... something.

_Thou art I and I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond... It brings thee closer to the truth... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana._

The two continued their trek towards the school.

"You alright?" Yosuke noticed that Yu seemed to be thinking. "You seem to be... thinking."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

* * *

April 15, 2011

Briefing Room, The Center, Unknown Location

* * *

MOM had informed Billy to summon the agents assigned for the Yasoinaba case for a briefing session. Even if it means waking them up in case they're still sleeping at night in some different time zone.

David, Jang, Mark and Raido got into the briefing room before MOM was due to arrive. Out of the four, Jang yawned when she got in. She told Billy that she was in Vancouver in Canada in order to work out papers to enter university in the province. She was also about to change and prepare to turn in for the night in the hotel where she was booked for her stay when she got the alert notice from the Center.

["Agents..."] MOM greeted the four SHADOW agents. ["My apologies for calling in a meeting on such short notice."]

["No problem, MOM."] Mark replied when he and the others took their seats. ["Is this about the op we're about to do in Okina?"]

["I'm afraid so."]

The widescreen projector screen, which went down automatically from the wall mount, later showed surveillance photos of several places in Okina City. In some of them, they showed a few Caucasian men, around at least three to four, with blond or brown hair in jackets and jeans walking around.

["One of the SID's units stationed in the city was able to photograph these men walking aroud the downtown area of Okina."] MOM began to debrief them as she handed some folders to the team.

["What the..."] David murmured when he browsed through the folder's contents and looked at the info regarding the men. ["These guys are SVR."]

["Not only that..."] MOM explained their situation. ["These guys are rumored to be from the Zaslon unit."]

["No Bordurians?"] Mark raised his hand to get his question out there.

["SID's still tracking confirmation that the Bordurians are in the city. For now, we'll continue to keep an eye on them."]

["Orders?"]

["Continue with surveillance. See if they'll make contact with a KG scientist willing to trade secrets about their research into Shadows."]

* * *

April 15, 2011

2nd Year classroom, 2nd Floor, Yasoinaba High, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

The second year students inside the 2-2 classroom were now inside, either getting their things ready or just chatting away with their seatmates or classmates.

There was just only one thing wrong here.

Chie and Yukiko are not present.

The door slammed open, making some of the students look and see who got in. Yu and Yosuke were also alarmed by the loud door that slid open.

Chie was seen, with her green and yellow stripe tracksuit jacket worn over her Yasoinaba High female uniform blouse.

 _Didn't expect Chie Satonaka to be here later on..._ Yu was thinking on whether Chie knows something...

Yosuke saw Chie stand in front of him, which made him blabber out. " Um, about yesterday-we're sorry we worried you..."

Chie frowned. "Never mind that. Is Yukiko still not here?"

Yosuke shook his head when he heard the question.

"I don't think she's here yet." Yu answered Chie's question, stretching his legs from his seat.

The brown-haired tomboy sighed when Yu and Yosuke had no answer for her regarding the Amagi inn heiress. "Oh man...What should I do?"

She then raised another question to the boys. "Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real? You know, all that about how people showing up on the Mayonaka TV Channel is related to that other world."

"Oh, we were just talking about that." Yosuke sighed in relief when he realized that Chie wasn't going to do something like to deck him in the face. "We're thinking of checking it out later-"

Chie took an empty chair and sat down next to Yu's desk. "The person on TV yesterday...I think it was Yukiko. That kimono looked like the one she wears at the inn, and she wore it during that interview a few days ago too."

She took her mobile phone and flipped the cover open. "I got worried, so I emailed here last night, but she hasn't responded. I called her earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today. I-I..."

"Calm down. We get the picture. And you still haven't heard from her?" Yosuke tried hard to reassure his classmate to not rush into things.

Chie shook her head.

 _I think I better intervene..._ Yu felt that Chie was getting desperate to get news that would confirm Yukiko's safety.

"I have a theory. A working theory for now."

"And what about it?"

Now that Yu has Chie's full and undivided attention, he decides to raise the issue right away. "It seems that the TV at midnight tries to project the next potential victim to anyone who stays up late."

Chie, understandably, became even more nervous. "What's that supposed to mean…? Wait, are you saying… Yukiko was thrown in there!?"

Some of the other students looked at Chie and wondered if she got enough sleep or something.

Yosuke can't help, but sigh and put a hand on his face, showing his disappointment at her for not being at least discreet.

"We don't know." Yu was now trying his best to tell Chie that it's not the end of the world yet. "Can you give her a call at least?"

Chie got her mobile out. After she called for Yukiko's mobile number, Chie mumbled that it's just going for the automated voicemail announcement.

"Is... is Yukiko-san..." Yosuke didn't like how this was turning out.

All of a sudden, Chie was now putting her foot down. "Jus-S-Stop it! Something must've come up, like an errand or something… Oh, or she might be helping at the inn…"

_Now I'm thinking that I'm turning to the straight man here._

"Give the inn a call. That's the other way we can confirm if she's fine." Yu told Chie.

"Dude..." Yosuke was amazed to see Yu so calm while Chie was making a call to the Amagi Inn. "You're pretty calm even if we don't know if she's fine."

"Oh trust me. I'm worried too, but it's important to not show it." Yu said while he stretched his legs on his chair. "Don't want people to see me as an easy pick."

Chie ended her call with the inn. "Guys. She was over at the inn. She said they had a big group reservation and she had to help out."

"That's a relief..." Yosuke said before he mentioned. "But wait a second... Doesn't the inn usually do that at least once every year?"

"Yeah… Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year. Yukiko said she'll be at the inn tomorrow, too."

Yu suddenly noticed that Chie was now glaring at her. "Uh..."

"Geez... she was totally fine, you know."

"Look, all I had is a working theory. It can be changed at any time..."

Yosuke added his thoughts to the discussion. " I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on the TV because they're inside the TV… But Yukiko-san's still here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about."

"Hey guys! Incoming!" A student went inside the classroom. This prompted the others to make their way to their respective seats.

"Ah geez..." Yosuke was about to move to his seat. But before he left, he told the others. "Alright, let's meet up at Junes after school."

"Got it." Chie replied.

"Okay." Yu gave the thumbs up as Kinshiro Morooka, Class 2-2 homeroom teacher, entered the classroom to signal the start of the day in YH.

* * *

Electronics Section, Junes Yasoinaba Store, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

The trio arrived at the section after they were dismissed from school. The only difference was that today was a special sale event in Junes. Which meant that a lot of people were going around the department store.

This meant that they can't do anything to use their _special_ powers without having some cover.

For the meantime, Yu informed them that he spotted the silhoutte that looked like Yukiko on his TV screen after 12 midnight.

"Okay..." Yosuke felt a bit unnerved after he heard specific details about the mysterious event that happened. "I think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades."

" If I hadn't seen the place first hand… I'd never have believed a story like that." Chie agreed with Yosuke as well, also having the same feeling.

"No kidding..."

Yu casually walked up to the HD TV screen on display, pretending to just look at it like a normal shopper would do. He didn't see that Yosuke and Chie were briefly talking before the former called for his attention.

"Hey... Are you going to talk to Teddie?" Yosuke asked him.

Yu nodded. "Afraid so. He's the only one who's in that realm and he may know something."

"Okay." Yosuke looked around and saw some people looking around with an employee helping them with their purchases. "I forgot that the sale event was today. I thought it was suppose to be tomorrow."

"So what do we do?" Chie turned to Yosuke, not wanting Yu to get busted for doing something weird inside the department store.

Yu didn't say anything. He placed his right hand on the HD TV screen and his hand was engulfed.

"Chie. Cover for him."

"Right."

Yosuke and Chie positioned themselves so that no one can easily see Yu's hand inside the screen.

"Egh..." Yu gritted his teeth after he felt a set of teeth sink into his flesh. It was a good thing that they're not sharp.

"You okay..." Chie saw what appear to be bite marks on his hand.

"I... I think I'm gonna cry." Yu sighed when he examined his hand to see if he's okay.

Chie raised an eyebrow. "Uh. No you're not."

"Hey bear..." Yosuke called for Teddie. "We know that you're there."

"Oh, oh..." Teddie felt excited when he heard Yosuke's voice. "Is this a game?"

Yosuke wanted to grab Teddie and shout, but he's not at Mayonaka TV. So for now, he's just settling for sarcasm instead. "No it's not. We're just figuring out if someone else is there with you."

"No, there's no one here." Teddie replied. "I'm a lonely little bear like always. This land feels so bear-ren…"

"So there's no one inside…? You're sure?" Chie ran the questions to Teddie.

"I-I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!"

The resonance between Yasoinba and Mayonaka TV ended. The ripples the trio saw on the screen was now gone.

"I'm going to go ahead." Chie told Yu and Yosuke. "I need to tell Yukiko to be careful."

Chie ran towards the nearest escalator.

"I'm sure Chie will keep an eye out for her." Yosuke said while he got his mobile phone out. "As far as I know, the two go way back."

"I guess it's a good idea to check on the TV later just in case." Yu nodded.

"Damn. I know I should've done this before, but I'll need to get your mobile number."

"Sure."

"Hopefully this won't be anything serious."

The two exchanged numbers before they left the store's electronics section.

But as Yosuke went down the escalator, Yu received an incoming SMS message that was in English.

**Incoming investigation done by Jang. Will look at your report on Mayonaka TV. Proceed to investigate the realm.  
**

_About time. Hopefully MOM would be able to understand the basics about the realm._

* * *

Streets of Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

It was already evening when the rain started in Yasoinaba. The streets were almost empty of people walking around, considering what had happened recently.

In the town's major streets, there was a heavy police presence. Several squad cars were seen parked with the red emergency lightbars and lights in front of the engine grille turned on.

A couple of plainclothes officers, mostly just Ryotaro and Adachi for the time being, were reported to be seen on the side, talking while they were using umbrellas to cover their heads since it was now starting to rain very hard.

A uniformed officer came by to inform them that they were receiving a visitor to the scene any minute now.

Other officers nearby saw the headlights of a sedan that now making the approach towards their position. Those with access to comms from the station were told that the incoming sedan is authorized to be there thanks to standing orders from Yamanashi Prefectural Police Headquarters, based on orders passed by the Kanto Regional Police Bureau.

The two plainclothes officers saw that it was a black 2011 Proton Perdana V6 sedan with red LED emergency lights mounted behind the front grille, dashboard and rear deck. It has Japanese license plates with the following designation:

山梨 500

た 49-46

"What the?" Adachi was a bit surprised to see an unmarked car on the scene. With a Malaysian-made sedan of all things. "That's not a Japanese-made car..."

"It's not, Adachi." Ryotaro told his young partner. "Looks like the bureau wants us to work with some foreign investigators on this case."

"Foreign investigators?" Adachi repeated. "I dunno..."

"Well you're not the only one's who confused on the orders we received from prefectural HQ."

The Perdana V6 was directed by a uniformed officer to park next to the sidewalk curb in front of a parked 2010 Toyota Crown S200 squad car, which had its red emergency lightbars on.

Adachi and Ryotaro kept an eye on the Perdana V6 as it parked on its designated spot. With the lights left on after the sedan was able to park, Jang and David came out of the vehicle in black windbreakers and neck scarfs used to cover their noses and mouths. Both of them took out their umbrellas and opened them the moment the car doors were open.

"Let me do the talking, Adachi." Ryotaro spoke to Adachi.

Adachi nodded.

"Inspector Ryotaro Dojima." Jang spoke to the veteran officer.

"Yes?" Ryotaro nodded when the South Korean SHADOW agent mentioned his name and police rank. He noticed that she spoke fluent Japanese.

"I'm agent Jang and this is my partner David from the Center." Jang showed him and Adachi her Center ID badge. David also did the same. "We're told by Yamanashi Prefectural Police that you're the officer in charge of the murders going on."

"Yes, that's right." Ryotaro replied before he introduced Adachi. "Allow me to introduce to you two my partner, Assistant Inspector Tohru Adachi. He moved into Yasoinaba a few months ago."

"Pleasure." Adachi shook hands with Jang and David after the two exchanged introductions.

"We're here to do our own investigation into the murders that are taking place in Yasoinaba." Jang was now explaining to the officers the presence of the SHADOW agents in the sleepy town.

Adachi and Ryotaro were not at ease on whether this so-called Center would take jurisdiction away from them, especially when Jang mentioned that they're conducting their own investigation.

"But not to worry, we'll share any relevant information that we'll come across regarding the case and anything else that we may find."

"We appreciate that."

Ryotaro and Adachi then handed Jang their Yamanashi Prefectural Police-issued business cards for their contact info.

As the two SHADOW agents spoke to the other officers on the deserted street, Adachi asked Ryotaro on whether they'll see them again.

"Hey... You think we'll see them again in the town?"

"Likely so... If they are who HQ says they are, then we'll probably run into them in many other ways in the next few days."

Ryotaro looked at the deserted street as the rain continued.

* * *

April 16, 2011

Yu Narukami's Temp Room

Dojima Residence, Residential District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu had already finished taking a bath after having dinner with Nanako without the uncle around, owning to the murder investigations going on.

For now, he had already changed to his sleeping clothes and was about to turn it when he decided to wait and see if anything will come up after it's 12 AM.

The TV in the room turned on by itself.

The SHADOW agent didn't believe that he was seeing Yukiko on TV. He noted that she was wearing a pink gown and gloves that befitted a princess. Behind her was a medieval castle with the entrance flanked by statues of horses on both sides.

"Is that... a pink microphone?"

Putting the thought of why the microphone had to be pink, this Yukiko on TV mentioned that she was looking for a... stud muffin.

 _Okay..._ Yu couldn't help, but cringe at it.

And she also mentioned that she's looking for a prince charming on her show PRINCESS YUKIKO'S HUNT FOR HER PRINCE ON A WHITE HORSE.

The logo had a pink background and the kanji and hiragana used are sparkling gold.

"So... how do I put that on the report without sounding so perverted?"

When Yu heard that Yukiko prepared her unmentionables, he saw that her gloved hand went straight for her crotch. And the camera zoomed in just to show her cleavage.

And the speech ended with plans to capture a whole harem. That was before she ran into the castle.

The camera zoomed out to get a view of the castle before the TV's power was turned off.

Yu immediately answered a call when he saw that caller ID showed Yosuke's name.

 **"H... hey! Did you see that?"** Yu could hear Yosuke slightly panic.

 **"I did."** He replied.

**"That was Yukiko-san for sure! It looked like her, and I mean, she even said her name!"**

**"I know..."**

**"And she looked like she was on some low-budget TV show… Was it like this before, too?"**

**"I don't think so."**

**"What the hell's going on..."  
**

Yu knows that he and Yosuke need to make a move now sooner than later if they want to confirm her whereabouts.

**"Do you know her mobile number?"**

**"Uh... no. Unfortunately not. I'll... just get in contact with Chie about that."**

**"All right. Thanks."**

**"Okay. We can meet tomorrow on Saturday. At the Junes food court. Not a lot of people will show up anyway even when they open after 10 AM."**

**"Right. Gotcha."**

The call ended.

Yu just stared at the darkness in his room before he left a SMS message using his Iphone 4 to his superior back at the Center.

**Another Mayonaka TV incident occurred in Yasoinaba. Will explain in detail in report.**

After the message was sent out, he plugged the charger into the wall socket nearby before the smartphone was plugged to the charger. Afterwards, Yu went to sleep in his futon.

_Guess I'll have to take this one step at a time._

* * *

?

* * *

A mysterious encrypted channel was being broadcasted on a secure frequency between two parties. This allowed a conversation between them without being worried about being eavesdropped by electronic means.

**["Looks like something is happening in Yasoinaba."]**

**["What do you mean?"]**

**["Our agents planted in Okina have picked up some paranormal signals from the small town."]**

**["Anything concrete?"]**

**["Not that I can tell. We were able to recruit one of the Kirijo scientists laid off back in '10. I'll see if he knows anything about this."]**

**["Understood".]**

**["Until we can get more information, we don't move in. If we do that, we'll stand out. Even local law enforcement will be able to tell that something's wrong aside from the paranormal shenanigans happening in their backyard."]**

**["Yes, sir."]**

**["May the father of understanding guide us."]**

**["May the father of understanding guide us."]**

* * *

April 17, 2011

Living Area/Dining Area

Dojima Residence, Residential District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu came down the steps leading to the living/dining area to see if anyone was around. Especially his uncle.

For the day, he wore a black tracksuit-type jacket, a gray turtleneck shirt, brown pants and black loafer shoes.

He only saw Nanako was downstairs.

_She's here. Where is he?_

"Hey..." Yu greeted his younger cousin.

"Hi, onii-chan." Nanako smiled at him. Yu sat down on the tatami mat while he was preparing to wear his white socks.

"So..." Yu spoke to her while concentrating on wearing his socks. "where's your dad?"

"Oh." Nanako said, watching the TV to check the latest news. "He just left. He said that he'll try to get back home early."

"Oh. Okay."

 _If I leave..._ Yu pondered on whether now is a good time to just leave Nanako in the house for most of the day. _She'll be alone and uncle's not here._

"Um..." Nanako spoke up, breaking his thoughts. "Do you need to be somewhere right now?"

Yu couldn't answer. He wanted to stay, even just for the morning at least to make her feel better.

"Don't worry about me." Nanako tried to reassure her older cousin. "I'll just be fine."

"All right. I'll be back."

The TV screen showed that NHK's Kofu channel was now about to report the weather for the next few days. Nanako saw Yu off and closed the sliding doors leading outside before she returned back and looked at the garden to see some sunlight.

"Oh, the sun's already out. I should do some laundry."

* * *

Food Court, Junes Yasoinaba Store, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

Yu arrived and settled down on an empty chair after the court was opened by employees after 10 AM.

He looked at the Casio digital watch on his left wrist and saw that it was going to be 10:01 soon.

_Where the heck is Yosuke?_

The transfer student turned his head around when he heard a familiar teenage voice calling for him.

"Yosuke?"

For Saturday, Yosuke wore a white jacket with brown hair on the collar, an orange shirt with long sleeves, dark green pants and brown boots. His black and orange headphones were placed on the jacket collar.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to pick up some things."

Yu wondered what things he picked up since they were in a very big shopping bag.

"Ta da..." Yosuke showed what appears to be a katana on his right hand and a tanto on his left hand.

 _Oh... fuck..._ Yu mentally groaned when he saw that Yosuke had the balls to bring out sharp weapons. _He's going to violate the Swords and Firearms Possession Control Law..._

"We got Personas, but I don't think the use of sporting equipment was a good idea to use in the Mayonaka TV realm."

"You don't say?" Yu felt very embarrassed that his first friend was still brandishing the sharp weapons in front of him. He looked around and saw that someone was very nervous about what Yosuke's doing.

"Here. The blades are fake, but let me show ya how realistic they look."

Yosuke began to practice a few swings with the katana and tanto. At one point, he stopped just to lick the fake tanto's blade.

A couple of uniformed officers had just arrived at the food court after an anonymous 110 call was made. When they saw what Yosuke was doing, one of them made the approach while the others made contact with the station via radio and told them about what was happening.

"Oh hey officer." Yosuke tried to put the weapons behind his back. The officer just glared at him when this happened.

"Oh crap..." The teen was now panicking. "No! No no no no, this isn't what it looks like. We didn't steal it!"

Yu's hands were now on his face.

"Uh, I guess that's not what matters...A-Anyways, we're not doing anything bad! We're just two ordinary kids who like weapons and...Ugh, that doesn't sound right either."

"Put the weapons down now! We'll listen to your story at the station." The officer's right hand was seen over the holster on his duty belt. "Hands where I can see them, too!"

"But wait a second..." Yosuke was waving his hands.

The bad news was that the katana and tanto.

"Are you resisting an officer of the law!? Y-You're under arrest!" The officer was now really reaching for his duty holster.

"We got the delinquents!" Another officer shouted when three of them ran towards them.

Yu gritted his teeth. He was tempted to use his SHADOW credentials when the Center directed him to keep his cover and use the resources they're going to provide him to investigate the Mayonaka TV realm.

In the meantime...

_Dammit. Can't break cover. I'll have to play around with this stupid charade._

Yu and Yosuke were immediately brought downstairs, escorted by officers towards a waiting marked Toyota Crown S200 squad car.

Chie was just around the area, wearing her white top, high collar lighter green jacket with purple crystal necklaces, navy jean skirt, and light green boots, when she caught sight of Yu being told to get inside the squad car.

"What the hell guys?" Chie murmured when the squad car drove off.

The tomboy of Class 2-2 immediately made a run for it towards the direction of the town's only police station.

* * *

Corridor near Lobby, Yasoinaba Police Station, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

A couple of uniformed officers were seen standing next to the teenagers when Ryotaro was talking to them.

After what seemed to be a few minutes of talk followed by some serious warnings, the detective dismissed the officers while he warned Yu and Yosuke that he was around to get them out of a bad situation before Yosuke would have a record for violating the provisions of the SFPCL while Yu could have been charged for being an accessory or have a similar charge placed on his record since he was last seen talking to Yosuke.

Ryotaro informed Yosuke that the fake weapons were seized and placed in police custody. A decision would be made soon on what would happen to them.

"Sorry, sir." Yosuke sighed.

A couple of officers were talking to each other as they passed. They were speaking about the recent updates about a missing person's case that was now developing.

"Are you sure the Amagi girl is the one in the center of the case?"

"Yeah. From what I heard, she may have bolted from the inn one day. You know..."

"Did he just say... Amagi?" Yosuke watched the officers pass by.

Ryotaro raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Who's what now?"

"N-nothing!" Yosuke shook his head.

The veteran officer sighed in frustration. "I'm sure you've seen on the news that there's an investigation in progress. We're sensitive about certain things. You're free to go. But this better not happen again."

"Y-yes sir..."

The two were allowed to leave. As they walked towards the station's main entrance, Yu looked around to see that his previous stunt in infiltrating it previously did not affect their operation.

Adachi showed up out of nowhere when he appeared from the direction of the cafeteria.

"Whoops..." Adachi was so close to bumping them and spill the decaf coffee he made.

"Wait a sec..." The younger detective eyed Yu. " Aren't you the kid staying at Dojima-san's place?"

"Yeah. And you are?"

"My manners... where are they?" Adachi chuckled. "I don't we met formally, but I'm Assistant Inspector Tohru Adachi. Based from the Criminal Investigation Division."

"Oh right."

"Excuse me, sir." Yosuke spoke up. "But can we ask you something? It's about Yukiko-san...I mean, Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn. Did something happen to her?"

Adachi began to look around to see if Ryotaro was around. He then replied. "Am I allowed to say? Well, if you're friends with Ms. Amagi...Keep this between us, okay? We got a call from Ms. Amagi's parents yesterday evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere."

The two were alarmed on getting confirmation that Yukiko somehow vanished.

"Since it was the weekend, the employees at the inn were extremely busy, and no one saw Ms. Amagi around that time."

"Aw man..." Yosuke didn't like what he just heard.

"But that doesn't necessarily mean this is a case just yet!"

Yu just looked at Adachi and his body language.

"People've been turning up dead on foggy days, so we're really sensitive to stuff like this." Adachi went to look again to make sure he wasn't around. "By the way, did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through some hard times?"

"What kind of hard times?" Yu raised the question.

"Well, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the first murder." He coughed before he explained the details. "Seems Ms. Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests."

Yu and Yosuke wondered if this was important to her disappearance.

Adachi scratched the back of his neck. "The stress of it caused the manager to collapse. And with Ms. Amagi being the manager's daughter...She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, y'know."

 _This can really be helpful._ As much as Yu wanted to make Adachi stop talking, lest he get into trouble for speaking, he decided to let him roll with it instead.

"Did she ever hint that she might be leaving the house?"

The teens shook their heads.

"'Cause if not, there's been some theories floating around that she's laying low for some reason or another..."

Ryotaro's voice was heard from a distance. "Adachi, what the hell are you chatting with civvies for!? And where's my coffee!?"

Adachi whispered to the teens. "Crap, I think I've gone too far. You didn't hear that, okay?" He then looked at the distance to see the older detective. "S-Sorry! I got it right here!"

He waved the coffee cup to show that he has it.

"You two... Forget I said anything! Please!"

"Uh, sure." Yu nodded.

"No problem from me."

* * *

Lobby, Yasoinaba Police Station, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

"Hey, Yu..."

"Yeah, Yosuke?"

"Does that detective that Amagi-san is..."

Yosuke's question was interrupted when Chie showed up.

"There you are." Chie was now very upset... again. "What are you two doing? I've been looking everywhere!"

Yosuke sighed and raised his hand up. "There's... been a misunderstanding with the police. We'll explain that some other time."

"We got some information that concerns Yukiko..." Yu broke the news to her.

Chie was stunned to hear about it. "You know already!? I kept calling her cell, but she didn't pick up...So I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear."

The trio walked towards the main entrance to get out of the station.

"I guess we've got no choice but to go now." Yosuke explained the rest of the details to Chie. "But that aside, the cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Yukiko-san's hiding to "lay low"..."

Chie was taken aback. "They think Yukiko did it!? What the hell is wrong with them!?"

"Apparently Yukiko-san's mom collapsed because that announcer lady bitched her out. They think that gives her a motive, and the fact that the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious..."

"What the... fuck..."

Yu noticed that Chie was visibly upset about the information Yosuke was able to tell her. He could tell that two of them are good friends.

"Look you guys..." Once they were outside, Yu encouraged them to think positive. "there's still a chance that we can still save her."

"R-right." Chie was encouraged by his words.

"With the police going on the wrong trail, we need to do something about it."

Yu added. "But the detectives confiscated Yosuke's things from Junes."

Chie glared at Yosuke for doing something stupid.

"Don't forget..." Chie pointed her finger at them. "I'm going too! And that's final! I'm going to save Yukiko no matter what!"

"Yeah..." Yosuke nodded. "But the things is if we get weapons again, the police'll really charge us for violating the Swords and Firearms Possession Control Law in case we get picked up again."

"Plus, it's not like we can just use our Personas. We can get tired in the long run if we just rely on them and run without having something to defend ourselves with at least."

Chie smirked and snapped her fingers. "I think I just know a place."

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

Chie ran towards the Shopping District. Yu and Yosuke shrugged their shoulders and ran after her.

* * *

Somewhere in South Shopping District, Yasoinaba, Nakakoma, Yamanashi, Japan

* * *

The trio ran down the street in the South Shopping District, passing by the MOEL gas station after using the nearest bus stop to get there.

Chie explained to them that they can get some weapon via the Daidara Metalworks Shop in the area.

"A metalworks shop?" Yu was confused as to why Chie would bring him and Yosuke there.

"Just come in and I'll explain." Chie opened the door to the shop.

"Uh...okay?" Yosuke said before he made up his mind and followed Chie inside. He motioned to Yu to follow him too.

Chapter 4 END

[Ending Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK_PG0Dv3lc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - Been lagging behind in this chapter. Been too busy with finding more jobs to get out since I'm volunteering with a local NGO in the Philippines.
> 
> I placed some reactions from the other students when Chie began to... well speak too much. I wish they do something like this in future Persona games/anime shows/manga to show reality in that sense. I guess I should mention that at this point, Chie already went into the realm of Mayonaka TV.
> 
> For writing up on the appearance of Yukiko on the Mayonaka TV channel, I combined aspects of the anime and the game (Golden). Was too lazy to do her speech and stuff. Sorry. Plus I needed to get through with the rest of the stuff. XD
> 
> As for Chie using the F-word, I really wanted to highlight the frustration of someone you know getting accused of something you know he or she didn't know. Trust me, I've been there.
> 
> Also, my apologies if you see "Raido" or "Raidou" in later chapters, I sincerely apologize for this since both are acceptable when his name is romanized as such from Japanese. But I'll try to keep it consistent by using the former.
> 
> Looks like AO3 is getting confusing in term of using either [] or <> in the text. I guess I'll have to keep an eye out on it.

**Author's Note:**

> PS - Been trying to work on this for a while since I published my first Persona fanfic years ago. Now with Persona 5 out worldwide, except for South Korea, which will debut next month, it gave me an idea on doing a trinity of stories assuming another Persona sequel game won't be released before either I'm too old to do any more fanfics by sitting in front of a computer or be super lazy due to RL stuff. I hope I can finish this and most of the other stories out there. I just hope this can be used to kick in my muse and start writing again after being absent for almost a year by now.
> 
> The story's inspired by the duology when human enemies were known to be involved in the plot/s aside from good old Nyarly. Also by the Assassin's Creed plot with the war between the Assassins and the Templars coupled with the Martin Mystery cartoon with teen agents investigating hostile supernatural stuff. Some cameos from other franchises/series will show up, but only as cameos and nothing more since the main crossover is on Assassin's Creed and Martin Mystery.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know how it is and if I did something wrong, please feel free to let me know how it is. This is dedicated to anyone who reads technothriller done by the likes of the late Tom Clancy and Chris Ryan.
> 
> It'll feature some callbacks from previous Persona games (Maybe until SMT if..., depending on how the story goes) and from the Devil Summoner series, including Soul Hackers.
> 
> Below is the O-Watch, an OC device I made from my previous MM cartoon fics when I first started. The info on the bottom will stay there to serve as a reference.
> 
> O-Watch:
> 
> * Binoculars - Military-grade binoculars with 4x, 8x, 16x and 32x magnification. Straps are located on both sides for easy handling. Zoom adjustment can be used to give agents a good view during surveillance.
> 
> * Communicator - Used to communicate with either fellow SHADOW agents or with the Center. Usually has a holographic mode to see the recipient of your transmission. The agent has the option to turn the holographic mode off.
> 
> * Directional Microphone - Held by a hand, it is used to spy on conversation from a distance. Accompanied with headphones to allow the agent to listen in.
> 
> * Hologram Viewer - Can be used to analyze anything from blueprints to building plans and maps. Pretty useful when you're lost somewhere. Creates 3D images of blueprints, etc. to help in navigation as an option. Also includes a translator.
> 
> Can be used to analyze anything from blueprints to building plans and maps. Pretty useful when you're lost somewhere. Creates 3D images of blueprints, etc. to help in navigation as an option. Also includes a translator.
> 
> Can be used to analyze anything from blueprints to building plans and maps. Pretty useful when you're lost somewhere. Creates 3D images of blueprints, etc. to help in navigation as an option. Also includes a translator.
> 
> * Karambit - The main offensive weapon for any SHADOW agent. Has a black blade and handle, constructed with high-quality carbon steel (for the blade) and Black Micarta (for the handle).
> 
> * Lockpick Gun - Used to force pin tumbler locks open in covert operation. Has picks that can be inserted onto the gun if the initial pick is rendered useless.
> 
> * Messenger - Used to send messages to fellow SHADOW agents or from the Center. All messages are encrypted with latest alien technology to prevent decryption.
> 
> * Push Dagger - Consists of a T-shaped blade made of high-quality carbon steel and a handle made of Black Micarta. Useful for assassination, CQC or for sentry takedowns.
> 
> * Scrambler - Has a decoder to open electronic locks and/or search for passwords to lock password-equipped doors. Also has a keycard scrambler that can used to fool keycard slot-locked doors that it has been "correctly" accessed with the proper key.
> 
> * Grappling Hook - Used for many purposes, such as climbing or pulling objects nearby. Launched from the O-Watch, it has better maneuverability and launch speed than the Turbo Bungee.
> 
> * GPS Tracker - Can track anyone or anything if and when a tracker is placed on them, 24/7/365.
> 
> * Bio Scan - Same purpose like in Martin Mystery. This also incorporates the Slime Scan technology into it.
> 
> * Legendex - Same purpose like in Martin Mystery.
> 
> * Search Mode - Enables a SHADOW agent to search for anything ranging from phone numbers to addresses.


End file.
